True Love
by Teamwerewolf4eva
Summary: What if Adam had a girlfriend he left behind when he moved to Angel Grove? What if that girlfriend is an orphan who moves to Angel Grove to live with her new Foster parents? What happens when they meet up? Read to find out. Set during Zeo to Space
1. Adams Love Life

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers

**At the Youth Center**

"Adam!"

"Huh …. Oh hey Tommy." The Korean teenaged boy said looking up at his friend.

"Dude you okay? I've been trying to get your attention for like ten minutes." Tommy said worried as he sat down.

"Sorry didn't hear you." Adam said looking over at Tommy.

"That's fine, hey you look like you have something on your mind wanna talk about it?" Tommy said hoping to get the green ranger to open up.

"Nah, nothing too important." Adam said looking away so Tommy didn't see that he was lying.

"Yeah right! Your thinking about her again aren't you?" a new voice said from behind them startling both Adam and Tommy.

"Shut up Rocky and yes I am thinking about her again for your information." Adam said as he turned to glare at his best friend since kindergarten.

"Uhh…. Okay I'm confused who exactly is this her your talking about?" Tommy said looking between the green and blue rangers.

Before Adam could even open his mouth Rocky was already talking " the her we are talking about is Adam's girlfriend he had to leave behind when we moved here with our families" Rocky was then going to continue when Adam smacked him upside the head making Tommy laugh and Rocky groan in pain as he rubbed his head.

"Well whats her name now that Rocky got me interested? Tommy asked.

"Her names Ashley and we've been dating since I was 11 and she was 10. Of course everyone thought it was just innocent puppy love since we were so young but Ashley and I knew our love fo each other was much stronger than puppy love." Adam said while still glaring at Rocky.

"Yeah and Ashley was awesome she gave us each a nickname. Adam here was known as Kermit while she called me HGD. We ended up nicknaming her EEB." Rocky said laughing

"Wait HGD and EEB what do those stand for?" Tommy said as he looked between the two confused.

"HGD stands for Human Garbage Disposal while EEB stands for Everlasting Energizer Bunny." Adam said laughing as well as he thought about the day they got their nicknames.

**ADAMS FLASHBACK**

_Two 12 year old boys and an 11 year old girl sat together at a lunch table in their school cafeteria._

"_Yo Love birds gonna eat your food?" asked youger version of Rocky.\_

"_No" younger versions of Adam and Ashley said at the same time._

"_Well then can I have it before it gets cold?" Rocky asked practically begging them for their food._

"_Sure, whatever HGD" Ashley said laughing as she pushed her tray over towards Rocky._

"_Be my guest" Adam said pushing his tray over as well before turning to look at Ashley "What does HGD stand for anyway?"_

"_Human Garbage Disposal, what else?" Ashley said laughing while looking at her boyfriend who was also laughing._

"_Ha nice! Wait does that mean you have a nickname for me?" Adam asked suddenly scared of what his girlfriend could think up._

"_I do now! How does Kermit sound? Ashley asked laughing at her boyfriends reaction to the name._

"_Why Kermit might I ask?" Adam said as he turned to watch his friend finish devouring the food on the trays in front of him._

"_Well for starters you like frogs and you like the color green. Need I go on?" Ashley asked as she too turned to watch Rocky._

"_No that won't be necessary. But you do realize that this means that we get to give you a nickname as well." Adam said as he watched his girlfriend cringe at some of the possible nicknames they could give her._

"_Oh I know how about EEB or Everlasting Energizer Bunny?" Rocky asked as he finished his food having heard the whole conversation._

"_I like it" Adam said while looking at Ashley who was now sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend and friend._

**END OF ADAMS FLASHBACK**

"You really do miss her don't you?" Tommy asked while looking at his friend who had started daydreaming again.

"Huh…. Oh yeah I do more than I could describe with words. Now getting off the topic of my love life, what were you trying to get my attention for earlier Tommy?" Adam asked looking at Tommy

"Oh yeah Jason, Rocky and I were gonna hang at my place Friday night and we were wondering if you wanted to join us." Tommy answered after a few minutes of thinking about it.


	2. A Fated Meeting

**Adam: When are Ashley and I Gonna be Reunited?**

**Me: Why?**

**Adam: I miss her**

**Me: Why?**

**Adam: I haven't seen her since I was fourteen**

**Me: Why?**

**Adam: because I moved**

**Me: Why?**

**Adam: is that all you know how to say?**

**Me: Why?**

**Adam: ugh just get on with the story *walks off***

**Me: Tee hee it's fun ticking Adam off.**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Power rangers yet at least not yet anyway

**YOUTH CENTER**

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Adam as he joined the other zeo rangers plus Billy at their usual table.

"Not much. You?" Jason asked since he was the only one paying attention.

"Same." Adam said sitting down next to Jason and Rocky.

"Objection!" Rocky said suddenly turning to glare at Adam.

"What do you mean by that?" Adam said with suspicion etched into his voice while looking at Rocky

"Nothing other than the fact that you keep daydreaming about EEB." Rocky said and then burst into laughter with Tommy while Adam turned red in embarrassment.

"What is going on with you three?" Kat questioned as she along with the others looked between the blushing Korean boy and the two laughing maniacs.

"Nothing!" Adam exclaimed.

"Objection!" Rocky once again burst out again

"Shut up Rocky!" Adam said glaring at Rocky

"Never! I will never shut up just like I will never stop being hungry!" Rocky Grinned at the still glaring green ranger.

**ELSEWHERE IN ANGLE GROVE**

"If there's anything you need just let me know. Okay?" asked a middle aged women to her newest foster daughter.

"Yes ma'am " said the 16 year old girl with brownish blonde hair.

"Please Ashley you don't need to be formal with me so you can just call me Donna." Donna said smiling at Ashley.

"Okay Donna" Ashley said with such uncertainty that made Donna pity the girl and wonder what kind of things she had been through.

"Hey Donna?" Ashley asked breaking Donna out of her train of thoughts "Umm I was wondering if there's a place I could go to practice my karate or meet some kids my age?"

"Someplace to meet kids your own age and or practice karate?" Donna asked and at Ashley's nod continued "Well your best bet would be the youth center."

"Really can I go?" Ashley asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course just be home by six, okay" Donna answered only to be hugged by Ashley.

"Okay, thank you Donna." Ashley said and grabbed her yellow duffel bag and went on her way to find the youth center.

**15 MINUTES LATER**

Finally after solving the funny little argument between Adam and Rocky, Tommy and Adam went to spar and Rocky went to practice on the sand bag. As the boys practiced they were completely oblivious to the sandy brown haired girl who walked into the Youth Center carrying a yellow duffle bag with a confused look on her face as she looked around the Youth Center trying to find someone to help her. Spotting a man behind the counter she walked over to him.

"Hi, My names Ashley and uh I was wondering if there was a changing room I could use?" Ashley asked as she walked up to the man behind the counter.

"Of course right over there." The man said as he pointed over to a door "Names Ernie by the way."

"Thank you Ernie." Ashley said as she started to walk towards the door of the changing room.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

Ashley walked out of the changing room and to the practice mats to look for a partner if possible. Spotting a boy in blue who looked very familiar to her she walked over and waited for him to finish the series of kicks he was performing against the sand bag.

**Rocky's POV**

Feeling someone was watching him he finished up his sparring with the sand bag and turned around to see a girl with mid length sandy brown hair watching him. The girl seemed to notice he was done and walked over to him.

"Hey umm I was wondering if you would like to spar with me?" the girl said as she approached.

"Sure why not. Names Rocky by the way." I said as I held my hand out for her to shake which she did and as she shook my hand I felt a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time. When I suddenly saw a hand waving in front of my face I knew I must of spaced out.

"Are you okay?" The girl I still didn't know the name of asked.

"Uhh yeah sorry its just you remind me of someone I used to know. So how about that saprring match you challenged me to earlier?" I asked as I looked down at her realizing just how short she really was compared to me.

"If you're sure." The girl said as she looked up at me "Just realize I learned from two of the best or at least the best in my opinion."

"You're on." I answered as I led her over to an open training mat.

**NORMAL POV**

As the two started to spar Rocky began to realize that the moves the girl used were a combination of both his and Adams moves.

**ROCKYS FLASHBACK**

Two 13 year old boys were seen in a dojo along with a 12 year old girl obviously trying to teach the girl martial arts.

"Come on Ashley I know you can do it" A younger version of Rocky encouraged one of his best friends.

"Rocky's right you can do it and I know you can too." A younger version of Adam encouraged his girlfriend of 2 years.

" Guys calm down I can't concentrate with you constantly distracting me." The younger version of Ashley groaned as she once again tried to perform a difficult move again.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Rocky was pulled out of his thoughts by being thrown down on to the floor landing roughly on his back pulling him out of his daydream. After getting over the shock of being thrown to the ground Rocky looked up to the girl starring down at him smiling from ear to ear. Rocky blinked and shook his head and looked back up at the girl but instead of seeing a random girl asking him to spar he saw his childhood friend Ashley starring down at him with her arm extended to help him up.

"EEB is that really you?" He asked as he took her hand.

"Took you long enough to figure it out HGD." Ashley said grinning as she pulled her longtime friend to his feet only to get tackled into a bear hug.

"Come on we need to see if Adam can figure out who you are faster than me." Rocky said grinning as he took her hand and pulled her towards the table where Tommy and Adam already sat with the others again.

"Should I be scared about how you said that?" Ashley questioned as she allowed her friend to drag her to the table.

"Nope not at all." Rocky grinned at her as they reached the table "Hey guys I want you to meet my friend."

With that said all of them looked up only to have Adam fall out of his chair in surprise making Ashley laugh and turn to Rocky and said "Adam wins he remembered faster than you."

Finally after a minute or so Adam got over his shock and stood up and wrapped his girlfriend up in his arms in a hug and gave her a quick kiss causing Rocky to gag playfully and Ashley to snake her hand out and smack him upside the head.

"Guys I want you to meet, my girlfriend from back home, Ashley" Adam said as he released Ashley from his grip but keeping a hold on her hand as if she would disappear if he let her go.

"Hi" Ashley said in a soft voice that showed she was a shy kind of girl which made Tommy wonder how she ever got the nickname of EEB until he saw Rocky rubbing his lower back and his head from the smack he just received.

"So how do you like Angle Grove so far?" Tanya asked Ashley

"I like it a lot better than some of the other towns I've been to. Mostly because I have my boyfriend and big brother back in my life here." Ashley said smiling shyly over at Tanya.

Rocky without thinking said " The only thing that could possibly make this day better for you would be if your sister was here too, right?" after saying this Rocky mentally slapped himself and Adam actually did slap him while Ashley just looked down sadly thinking of her little sister Kelsey who had been ripped from her life seven years ago.

Turning to look Ashley in the eye Adam asked "Why don't we go take a walk and I show you around town some more" Adam stated more than asked.

As a reply Ashley only nodded her head making Rocky feel even worse about bringing up that topic.

"Hey Ashley, Adam would you mind if I tagged along?" Tommy asked as they were getting up.

"I don't mind do you Ash?" Adam answered as he looked at his girlfriend for her input.

"No not at all" Ashley said still looking somewhat sad.

"Okay then I guess you can come since Ashley's fine with it" Adam said as he gave Ashley's hand a squeeze to reassure her that it was alright.

**Adam: Finally I get to see Ashley again!**

**Ashley: I Know I am just as happy as you!**

**Me: Ugh can you get any happier?**

**Ashley: Yep just put my sister in the story**

**Me: I Don't think so. At least not now anyway.**

**Ashley: Poo get a girls hopes up why don't you**

**Me: Watch it or I'll take you away from Adam again**

**Ashley: Never!**

**Me: Ha Ha **


	3. A Walk To Remember

**Authors note: sorry I haven't updated lately I have been trying to get this story updated for awhile but due to school that is next to impossible. Hopefully I will have chapters up sooner now that I am going to be working on this story with the help of BlueRedPinkRanger so that when I get totally swamped with school the story will still be in the works. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers**

"So Ashley where did you live before you moved here to Angel Grove?" Tommy asked as they walked out of the Youth Center.

"Huh oh um I lived in Mariner Bay then before that I lived in Blue Bay before there I lived in Reefside then Stone Canyon and then my home town of Ocean Bluff." Ashley said in one breath that once again showed how she got her nickname to Tommy.

"Wow so you have moved around a lot." Tommy said as he looked at the younger girl with amazement in his eyes of how she could move around as much as she did and still be as happy go lucky as she was from all the stories he had heard about her from Adam and Rocky.

"Yeah it was tough but I think this move was the easiest due to me being used to it and all and the fact that not even a day and I already have a bunch of friends as well as my boyfriend of 6 years to rely on here." Ashley said as she smiled at Adam who smiled back at her.

"Yeah I remember when you moved to Stone Canyon you didn't talk to anyone but Kelsey until that fateful day when those kids from my grade were picking on you and Kelsey." Adam said as he once again remembered that day.

ADAMS FLASHBACK

During recess on a sunny April afternoon all was quiet and peaceful except for a group of fifth grade boys who were teasing two girls one fourth grade girl and a second grade girl. The young second grader was hiding behind her sister as the boys we're picking on them calling them all sorts of names and making fun of them for being orphans until the fateful yell of two boys who were also fifth graders came which alerted the recess monitor that something was going on. As the recess monitor looked up she saw two boys who were best friends running towards her. When they reached her it took all she had to understand what they were saying until they pointed in the direction of the two girls who were still being picked on about being orphans.

Five minutes later after the recess monitor had sent the boys who were picking on the girls to the principles office and made sure the girls were okay before going back to what she was doing. The two boys who had gotten help for the girls were sitting next to them on the grass in a shaded area as the older girl calmed her sister down who had started crying.

Feeling the need to break the awkward silence one of the boys looked at the older girl and said " You know that was pretty brave how you didn't fall into their teasing."

Looking up at them she said so quickly and quietly that if you were not paying attention you would never know that she had said anything at all "I never do, seeing someone cry just makes them feel like their quest was a success."

With that said the darker haired one smiled softly at the girl and said "I never thought of it that way before. Names Adam by the way and the blabber mouth over there is Rocky."

"I'm Ashley and this is my little sister Kelsey." Ashley said in the same quiet voice as she did before.

END OF ADAM'S FLASHBACK

"After that day we were all inseparable that is until that the fateful day during the summer in which Kelsey was adopted. Then you were a little shut off" Adam said as he once again remembered the day he had learned about the sisters being taken away from each other.

ADAM'S FLASHBACK

A younger Adam walked up to the door of the orphanage that Ashley lived in, Rocky would have been with him if it was not for the fact that he was sick. So here he was all alone walking up tp the orphanage with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The feeling only grew when one of the other girls answered the door instead of Ashley who was normally waiting outside or right by the door for him and Rocky. When he questioned about this the other girl just sadly shook her head and told him to go ask Ashley herself.

After finding Ashley his fear grew even bigger if that was even possible for in the small backyard was Ashley curled up in a little ball crying with her back to him. Not knowing what to say or do he just sat down next to her and placed an arm around her.

Ashley looked up slightly to see who was sitting next to her and seeing who it was she immediately uncurled from her ball and wrapped her arms around Adam tightly as she cried into his chest. Ashley's action surprised Adam a lot due to the fact that Ashley wasn't one to show emotions easily much less cry into someone's shirt.

END OF ADAM'S FLASHBACK

"After that day I learned to show my feelings a bit more though only around Adam and Rocky and they also learned very easily to tell when I was upset." Ashley said smiling up at Adam.

"So you three must have had a very tight friendship." Tommy said as he smiled down at the petite girl walking in between him and Adam who just smiled right back at him.

"Yep we sure did, but too be honest I think it was the fact that due to all things that happened to is what made us have such a strong connection to each other." Ashley said as she closed her eyes and leaned against Adams side as he wrapped an arm around a shoulders.

Soon the group of three had made their way back to the youth center and found that the others were still there. Seeing Rocky pretending to be happy but with a look of worry crossing his face every now and then made pained Ashley for knowing his worry was over her and if she hated him for bringing up her sister after all these years. As soon as the group of three were close enough without the others knowing Ashley let go of Adams hand she had been holding and walked over behind Rocky signaling for everyone to pretend she wasn't there. In one swift movement Ashley had her arms wrapped around Rocky in a hug as if to say she wasn't mad at him scaring him for a second before realizing that it was Ashley hugging him.

"I'm sorry for getting upset and making you worry." Ashley mumbled into Rocky's shirt while still hugging him.

"You have no need to be sorry EEB it was my fault for mentioning Kelsey." Rocky answered as he managed to turn around and wrap Ashley up in a hug making Adam smile at the scene in front of him.

"Hey Ashley?" Tanya asked suddenly getting the small girls attention "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Other than getting to know my new foster parents and the town not much that I know of why?" Ashley said with a look of confusion crossing her face.

"Well Kat and I were going shopping and I was wondering if you would like to come as well you know to get to know each other." Tanya answered Ashley's question while indicating to herself and Kat.

"I would love to but I should check with Donna first." Ashley smiled brightly knowing all too well that this move was turning out to be better than any other moves she has ever made "Speaking of Donna I should probably head back home."

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Adam asked as Ashley stood up to leave from where she had sat down on Rocky's lap after their hug.

"If you want you don't have to though." Ashley smiled at Adam as he stood up and wrapped an arm around her.

"If you think I'm going to let my girlfriend walk home alone then you are crazy." Adam said laughing at the look on Ashley's face "Don't give me the 'I'm a big girl and I can take of myself' look".

"I know I'm crazy but hey it's who I am and nothing can change that plus being crazy is part of what got me my nickname. Plus I am a big girl." Ashley grinned up at Adam who merely just laughed and shook his head in laughter.

"Come on your foster mom will be wondering where you are if you don't get home soon." Adam said taking Ashley's hand in his and waving to his friends as he led Ashley to the door.

**Review please**

**I have a poll up my profile concerning this story please participate in it**


	4. Diaries, School, Rangers Oh My!

Diaries, School, Rangers Oh My

Ashley's POV

Dear Diary,  
>Wow I can't believe it's been 3 whole days since I've arrived here in Angel Grove. I think I like it most here, out of all the places I've been here seems to be the nicest. I do miss my friend Dana though. I wonder how she's doing back in Mariner Bay? Though I miss Dana I'm glad I didn't put up as much of a fight on moving out here as I normally would. The people around here are so nice and I already have a bunch of friends. First off there's Adam who is my long term boyfriend from back in Stone Canyon who is charming and sweet. Then there is Rocky who I also know from Stone Canyon he is like the big brother I never had. Then there's Rocky and Adams friends from here Jason, Tommy, Billy, Kat, and Tanya. Jason is awesome he offered to help me with more of my martial arts when Adam or Rocky can't. Billy from what I can tell is really smart. Tommy I feel more connected to because of the fact that he is also adopted. Tanya is really sweet as well as Kat. I can see myself becoming good friends with all of them.<br>Even though I have a bunch of new friends already I am still scared about what tomorrow will hold for me. Tomorrow I will be starting at Angel Grove High. Even with Adam's reassurance about almost everyone being nice I'm still a little scared about my first day. Yeah I know it sounds weird right with how many times I've changed schools but no one not even me will ever get used to the whole moving around thing. It's times like this that sometimes I wish Kelsey were here with me but sometimes I wish she wasn't here. I wish she was with me so I wouldn't have to go through this alone but I wish she wasn't so she wouldn't have to go through what I have. Well I got to go Adam is taking me out tonight to show me around town a bit just me and him which I'm happy for.  
>Love,<br>Ashley Hammond

THE NEXT DAY

I arrived at school got my timetable for classes and found my way to my locker with little problem thanks to the secretary being nice enough to give me directions to the general area of my locker. So here I was organizing my new locker putting all of my things away and sorting my notebooks for my classes while waiting for Adam and the others to give me a tour of the school. All of a sudden I feel like I'm being watched and turn around to find two boys one who was overly chubby and looked in need of a good workout and one who looked to be too skinny for his own good.

"You're new right?" the overly chubby one asked to which I nodded and he continued "well I'm Bulk and he's Skull, and since you're new in town how about you join is in discovering who the power rangers are? Maybe you and I could go for a few dates along the way?"

"Ummmm sounds great and all but I have a boyfriend already whom I'm not planning on breaking up with anytime soon and I already have some people showing me around. As for the power rangers I don't what the heck you're talking about." I said as I tried to find a way out of this situation and look anywhere other than at the two when I spotted Adam and the others coming round the corner with Adam making his way over.

"Oh yeah and who would be lucky enough to have you as his girlfriend" Bulk said giving me an unbelieving look.

"Yeah who?" Skull repeated while laughing a nasally laugh.

"That would be me." said the voice of my savior as he appeared behind the two.

"A-A-Adam" the two exclaimed as they turned to face him.

"That would be me" he said as he walked around the two and wrapped his arm around my waist and looked down at me "are these two giving you a problem Ash?"

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before." I answered sincerely as I looked up at him with a smile.

"If you're sure" he said giving me a quick kiss on the forehead before turning to Bulk and Skull "I think now would be a good time for you two to leave my girlfriend alone"

"Uhh yeah bye" The two stuttered and ran off in the opposite direction of which Adam had come leaving us there chuckling.

Suddenly laughter rang through the hallways as we turned around to find the others  
>leaning against the wall laughing like crazy at the scene that had just taken place in front of them making Adam shake his head and lead me towards them so we could get on with the tour of the school.<p>

AFTER SCHOOL

I had been walking through the park on my way to the youth center where I had promised to meet up with the others when these creatures jumped out of nowhere with this hideous looking well whatever it was. Next thing I know is that I'm being attacked by these creatures when these colored beams appear out of nowhere and turn into what I think is humans in spandex outfits. My first thought is power rangers.

AN: sorry for the wait and the short chapter I was going to put the following battle in but I am having a bit of trouble writing it.


	5. Secrets, Friends, and Floating Heads?

Secrets, Friends, and Floating Heads

I do not own power rangers

ASHLEY'S POV

Standing there out of shock I was oblivious to the fact that the rangers had started fighting the monsters while the green one was guarding me as if he knew me from somewhere. Turning around the green ranger grabbed my arm and started pulling me away from the battle realizing I was too scared to move.

Looking behind him he saw we were being followed. "Stay here" he said as he pushed me behind a big rock as he returned to the battle just a bit away.

Peering around the rock I saw the rangers taking some serious hits but fighting strongly. I watched as the blue ranger was sent flying against a tree with such force that he was suddenly no longer the blue ranger but suddenly my best friend, almost brother, Rocky DeSantos. Looking around his eyes locked with mine with worry evident mixed in with the pain of being thrown against a tree.

Breaking eye contact to him I looked back to the green ranger watching his moves as I tried to put the final pieces together looking towards the rest of the rangers realization flickered through my mind. Red, blue, green, yellow, pink, and gold. Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, Kat, and Jason all wore those colors respectively. Which meant if Rocky was blue then that would mean Adam was green and the others were the rest of the rangers.

The green ranger or should I say Adam came back over after finishing off the underlings that had followed us just as the others had finished up the rest and the monster retreated for the time being realizing that he had been beat.

"Adam" I asked

He just nodded his head and reached up to his helmet and took it off to reveal the boy I fell in love with so long ago.

Moving forward the red ranger placed a hand on Adam's shoulder and nodded his head.

Turning back to me Adam took my hand and helped me to my feet "Ashley I have someplace to take you but please don't be scared he said as I soon felt a weird tingling feeling take of my body before a bright light blocked my vision until it faded taking the tingling feeling with it showing me instead of the park a room filled with computers and what not. Looking around I saw Billy, a little robot and a floating head? What the heck was going on here.

"Ashley Hammond my name is Zordon. You have uncovered the secret of the power rangers now I must ask you if you will protect the secret." The floating head spoke

Looking at my friends who had all removed their helmets to show who I thought was who I returned my gaze back to Zordon. "I promise to protect the secret of the power rangers with my life Zordon. You can count on me." I replied. Looking at my friends I saw they all had smiles on their faces.

"Very well Ashley" Billy moved forward with a device in his hands "Take this communicater so you will be able to contact me and any of the rangers at any given time if you are to run into trouble." Zordon said looking proud of my decision.

Adam stepped forward to stand next to me as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders while I leaned against him a bit return to find he was back in his regular clothes again.

"Ai yi yi yi yi young love what a beautiful thing" the robot said. As he said this the whole room burst into laughter causing Adam and I to turn as red as Tommy's suit "What did I say"

"Nothing wrong Alpha just their love is anything but young after 6 years of them dating."Rocky answered the robot having to put his two cents into the conversation as well.

Looking at my watch I gasped lightly as I realized how late it was "What's wrong Ash" Adam asked looking at me worried from my gasp.

"Nothing major just Donna was expecting me home an hour ago to help with dinner because my case worker is stopping by tonight to see how everything is going" I replied slightly wishing I could just stay in a moment like this and not have to return to my messed up life.

"Don't worry I'll walk you home and we can think of something to tell Donna about why you were late getting home." turning back to Zordon "Can you teleport us back to the park Zordon"

"Of course Adam, and Ashley I have a feeling that this won't be the last time we meet" Zordon answered as I felt that tingling feeling again and then the bright light blocking my vision as I felt the ground disappear from under my feet to be replaced by the soft feeling of grass.


	6. Dinner and Phone Calls

**I am really sorry about the long wait but… well actually there is no reason for the long wait so once again I am sorry and thank you to all those who still read this story and have favorite and are following it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers at all because if I did Ashley and Adam would have some kind of relationship.

**Walk, Dinner, and Phone Calls**

ASHLEY"S POV

Holding Adams hand we walked out of the park and towards my house. Just enjoying each others presence coming up to my road I could see my case workers car already in the driveway.

"Adam what am I going to do my case worker is here already?" I asked turning to my boyfriend

"I know you don't like lying Ash but do you have any homework?" he replied holding my hand a little tighter

"No I finished it all in study hall"

"Well there you go you can tell them if they ask that you were at the park doing your homework with my friends and I and you lost track of time" he said placing a soft kiss into my hair.

"Will you come in with me? My case worker might let me stay here a bit easier if she sees how happy I am, plus Donna seems to like you." I asked as we drew closer to my house.

"Of course anything to help my beautiful girlfriend stay here in my arms." he replied with a cheesy grin.

Chuckling from his antics I opened the door to my house "I'm home!" I called out to hear a reply from donna in the kitchen. Holding Adams hand tightly I lead him to the kitchen where Donna and my case worker waited. "Sorry I'm late I lost track of time. I was at the park with Adam and the others doing homework." I explained seeing Donna's questioning gaze as to why I was late and why Adam was with me.

"Sorry Donna if I had known she had to be home I would have made sure we left earlier." Adam explained "But on the bright side she managed to finish her homework." he grinned at the last part.

"Har Har Har. Act like I'm not here." I said punching his arm gently. Turning to my case manager I introduced her to Adam "Karen this is Adam, Adam this is Karen my case worker"

"Hi Karen" Adam said reaching forward to shake her hand "pleasure to meet you"

"Likewise" Karen said shaking his hand.

"Well I should be leaving. Told my mom I would stop by the store on my way home." Adam said as he placed a kiss on my hair and gave me a hug.

"I'll walk you to the door" I said wanting a minute alone with him as we walked back to the front door.

"Call me later and let me know how it went. Ok?" he asked looking into my eyes and seeing the worry I had tried to conceal.

"Yeah" I said as I stood on toes to quickly steal a kiss "will I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course you will" he grinned "I'll meet you at your locker first thing tomorrow morning."

"Great, now you should be heading to the store and not keep your mom waiting any longer." I grinned as he grimaced at the thought of grocery shopping.

"Oh so you think that's funny now don't you?" he said as he gave me kiss than started tickling my sides so I burst into laughter.

"Adam stop you know I'm ticklish" I said in between my gasps of laughter.

"Okay... But only because I love you so much." he exaggerated than stole yet another kiss "I should probably really leave now"

"Probably" I agreed with that he hugged me and headed out the door and towards the store.

"So what is going on between you and that Adam kid" Karen questioned as I returned to the kitchen.

"Well he is my boyfriend, and no I did not just meet him I have known him since I was ten and living in Stone Canyon" I replied to her look of questioning about me having a boyfriend this soon.

"And how long have you two been dating?" she inquired

"About six years."

"Donna what do you think of this boy?" Karen asked obviously not pleased that I was so young when I started dating but hey moving around a lot has made me a lot wiser than my years.

"Adam is a great boy and obviously cares for Ashley. To be honest it seems he has brought out the real her, from all that I have heard I was ready for Ashley to be non-responsive to everything and everyone. When I look at Ashley now I see a happy girl but from the pictures I had gotten before she may have looked happy but she didn't have the shine in her eyes that she has now." Donna replied wrapping an arm around my shoulders and smiling at me with a motherly smile.

"Well I shall hope you are right and I trust your decision on this matter. Now Ashley how do you like it here?" Karen asked putting me back in the spotlight as Donna finished up making dinner and began to serve it.

"I absolutely love it here. People are nice and I already have six best friends as well as my boyfriend."

"Well from what it seems you are happier here and so as of now I don't see any reason as to why I should be planning on finding you a new foster home." Karen said speaking the words I have wished to hear for so long.

Dinner continued on peacefully and soon after Karen left.

"Go call your friends, I'll finish up here." Donna told me as we cleared the table to start the dishes.

"Are you sure cause I can wait and help you first."

"No no go on and call your friends, I'll be fine here" Donna insisted as she shooed me out of the kitchen.

Going up to my room I decided to call Adam first. Waiting for him to answer I thought about how much our friendship and love has grown over the years not wanting to think about what my life would be like without him.

"Ashley?" Adams voice broke me out of my reverie

"Oh sorry I didn't realize you had answered"

"It's okay so how did it go, what did Karen say?" he questioned

"Well as of now I don't have to worry about leaving but she was wary and questioning about our relationship."

"Well I can see where that would be where she would worry, because think about it three days in one place and you suddenly have a boyfriend that apparently you have been dating for six years." he said saying exactly what I had been thinking.

"Yeah I guess but it is still kind of nerve wracking that us being together seemed to be what she was most worried about" I explained

"Yeah I know. I have to go Ash, you may have lucked out on homework but I didn't. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." I replied and hung up. Looking through my contacts I decided to call Rocky next. He must have been waiting by the phone cause he answered on the first ring classic Rocky.

"I'm safe for the next 3 months" I said not bothering with a hello

"Seriously, she didn't question your safety with the monster attacks going on?" he asked slightly in disbelief

"Nope, not all if anything she questioned my relationship with Kermit the most" I answered chuckling softly. We talked a bit longer until he had to go play a game he promised one of his younger siblings. After calling the others I got looking through my contacts and found a number I hadn't called in a long time having promised to call often I hit call and waited for my old friend to pick up.

"Ashley! How are things going? Do you like it in Angel Grove?" blasted through the speaker in my friends excitement

"Yes Dana it is me. Things are going great out here and so far Angel Grove seems like a wonderful place to live besides the fact that the closest ocean is a good hour or so away." I answered to all her questions laughing slightly having a hard time believing that this is the same friend I left behind when I moved out here

ASHLEY'S FLASHBACK

"Do you really have to go Ashley, I mean you could always come stay with me and dad." asked a blonde haired girl about a year younger than the brunette she was hugging.

"Dana I am sorry but you know I can't do that. I would love to stay here but Karen just doesn't think Mariner Bay is right for me. She has another family in line for me in Angel Grove, but I promise I will call and visit as much as I can." I said pulling away from the hug to look at my best friends tear stained face, I can't say I wasn't doing much better, I am used to moving not used to leaving friends.

"Promise?" she asked

"Promise" I replied.

END OF FLASHBACK

"How is things going out there in Mariner Bay? I ask

"Great kind of lonely without you here but it's great. Have you made any friends out there?" she asked

"Umm you could say that along with some old friends" I replied sheepishly

"Spill. Is it Adam? Is he there in Angel Grove? Are you two still dating? Was he excited to see you?" she asked as she started speaking faster and faster.

"Chill and yes Adam is one of them. Yes Adam and I are still dating, and yes I would like to think he was excited to see me again. Rocky is here as well he was the first one I ran into." I answered hoping to please her need for questions.

"Well you said you meet new friends what are their names? What are they like?" she asked obviously not done questioning me just yet

"Well there is Tommy, Jason, Billy, Tanya, and Kat. Tommy is really good at karate and has a need for speed, he loves racing. Jason is good at karate as well, then again all of them are great when it comes to karate, he is like a big brother sort of he is always there looking out for his friends kind of like Rocky. Billy is really smart and I mean really really smart. Tanya is like the motherly one she is always prepared to help bandage someone up when they get hurt and she is also the one who encourages us to try new things, she loves her music as well. Then there is Kat she is like a sister, she loves to dance but prefers ballet over other kinds of dance." I told her explaining each one as much as I could from what I know about them in my three days hanging out with them.

"Wow they seem like awesome friends to have. You're not replacing me though are you?"

"Of course not what gave you that idea? No one could replace you." I reassured her

"I don't know I guess the fact that you already have a bunch of awesome friends" she admitted softly

"Well you don't have to worry about a thing no one could ever replace you" I told her with determination in my voice.

Moving past that subject we started talking about random things like old friends until I had to hang up to get ready for school the next day and then bed.

**Hope you liked it and sorry for the long wait.**


	7. Big Brothers and Big Sisters

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter as an I'm sorry present here's another chapter in the same day. **

Big Brothers and Big Sisters

ASHLEY'S POV

Felling refreshed after my phone call with Dana I was ready to face the day ahead of me. Getting ready seemed like a blur as I headed out the door in hopes of a good day at school. Realizing I was early I decided to take a quick detour and meet Adam and the others on their way to school. Cutting through the park I caught sight of Tanya and Kat. Laughing I ran over and draped my arms around their shoulders.

"Well aren't you happy today" Kat laughed after she got over the shock of me popping up out of nowhere.

"Adam and Rocky were right you can be a little ball of energy when you're not shy!" exclaimed Tanya

"Yeah well it's where I get my nickname" I grinned at the two of them causing them to start laughing which in turn got me laughing and that is how the boys found us, laughing our heads off at nothing.

"What did EEB do now?" Rocky asked as he and Billy made their way over to us.

"Why do you always think I did something?" I asked as I tried to adopt a serious look but failed miserably not being able to keep a straight face with Rocky's expression.

"I know I just like teasing you." He said grinning and dodged as I tried to land a punch on his arm.

"What did Rocky do now?" Came Adams voice as he Tommy and Jason arrived.

"Just him being Rocky is all." I replied as I spun around into Adams arms for a hug. Standing on my tiptoes I reached up and gave him a kiss.

"Ugh! Get a room already would you" Rocky exclaimed as he covered his eyes in a childish way. Breaking away from Adam I walked over to him and slapped his head before he could dodge.

"Seriously what is up with you hitting me all the time?"

"Cause you're big brother and it wouldn't be normal or me not to hit you. Oh and you ask for it" I said then proceeded to stick my tongue out at him.

"Come on Ash leave Rocky alone you can torture him later after school" Adam said as he pulled me back into his arms as we started walking towards the school.

"Ugh school I swear they are trying to torture us by making us sit inside a building for seven ours on a beautiful day like today when we could be outside in the sun and I don't know about you guys but I don't like sitting still in a chair." sometime during the middle of my rant everyone started staring at me like I was insane.

"Don't listen to her it's just her ADHD speaking for her again" Adam said as he chuckled softly shaking his head.

"Don't ignore me and I do not have ADHD Adam OH I FORGOT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" now everyone was laughing openly

"And her ADD" he added making me pout

"you're a meanie"

"Aww I'm not mean Rocky is"

"Hey! I'm not mean I'm obnoxious there's a difference."

"not in my book there's not but who cares your my big brother so your allowed to be mean occasionally" I answered wriggling out of Adams grasp and jumping onto Rocky's back making him carry me the rest of the way to school. "Any reason why I'm carrying you?"

"I'm tired and your my big brother so you get to carry me so stop complaining or Jason is gonna be my new big brother and your back down to best friend status." I said "so what's it gonna be be?" I asked giggling

"I'll shut up and be quiet" Rocky said pouting slightly at the news

"Good" I said smirking

"Aww but what if I wanted to take his spot as your big brother" Jason asked poking me in the side causing me to start giggling and try to move away which is kind of hard when you're on someone's back just so you know

"well you still can be. With how much trouble I can get myself into I can always use two big brothers and of course Adam to keep me safe" I said smiling down at him

"yeah doesn't help that when Adam learned what my status was to you that he helped you stir up trouble just to drive me insane" Rocky said as he started to bounce me on his back.

"How did you manage that Adam?" Tanya asked as Jason pulled me off Rocky's back, due to the fact that I was looking sick from all of his bouncing, only to have me latch on to his instead.

"Easy give her sugar and you have instant disaster on your hands" he said as he grinned a Cheshire cat smile. "And no Ash you can not have any at least not yet anyways."

I pouted at him until he had to turn away from my puppy face almost about to give in. "Ashley I don't think you need any more energy maybe by the end of the day you will but even that is unlikely right about now." Rocky said as he popped up behind me poking my sides until I started squealing in laughter making me fall onto the ground when I lost my grip around Jason's neck. This in turn caused everyone to start laughing once again getting strange looks from some of the other people around seeing as we were just outside the school now.

"Come on we should get to our lockers and get to class" Tanya said as she helped me up.

"Bye guys see you at lunch" I yelled running off as fast as I could to get away from Rocky and his tormenting. Once at my locker I saw the head cheerleader posting a notice on the bulletin board of course my curiosity got the better of me and so I went to check it out.  
>Right in the center was a brightly colored sign up sheet for try outs. I have always wanted to be a cheerleader after watching all the bring it on movies and seeing the pep squads at my old schools but I was never in one place long enough for that dream to come true.<p>

"What you looking at Ashley?" spinning around I saw Kat standing there.

"Oh umm I was just looking at the sign upfront cheerleading. For as long as I can remember I have always wanted to be a cheerleader" I said as I looked up at her.

"But because you moved around a lot you couldn't right?" I nodded at her " Well then I say go for it if you are going to be around for awhile then why not do the one thing you have always dreamed of doing if the opportunity shows itself which it has I say go for it chase your dreams."

"You know what I think I will thank you I guess I was just nervous but I will follow my dreams thank you. " I said as I grabbed a pen out of my bag and signed my name then grabbed another piece of paper from my bag and wrote down the time and date of try outs. Giving Kat a hug I ran towards my homeroom making it just in time. 

**Hope You enjoyed!**

**Please review**


	8. Memory Lane and Cheer Try-Outs

Memory lane and cheer try-outs

Ashley's POV

Sitting through classes was probably the most boring thing ever. All I could think about was what try outs would be like and if I would make the team. When the bell rang I practically jumped out of my seat and ran towards the cafeteria the only thing that stunk about Adams and my relationship was the age difference him being seventeen almost eighteen meant he was a senior with everyone else while I was only a junior meaning I only had the rest of this year with him and then I'm back to being by myself again. Think about this only managed to depress me so I quickly shook my head to clear my mind as I spotted Adam waiting for me by the cafeteria doors.

"Alright what's up?" he said as I approached him.

"Nothing, why?" dang I thought mentally to myself he noticed

"I know you to well, now what's wrong" he said looking at me but I refused to meet his eyes to which he solved by him placing a hand under my chin so he could look me in the eyes, which reminded me all to much of our first kiss.

**ASHLEY'S FLASHBACK**

I was at the foster home getting ready to do my homework after an afternoon of fun with Adam and Rocky when Karen walked into my room and sat on the edge of my bed. I had known she had come for a visit but I thought she had already left.

"Hey Karen what's wrong?" I asked as I sat up from my homework.

"Ashley there is no easy way to say this but umm we have decided to send you to a new foster home in Reefside for the time being it is getting to crowded here and we feel it is for the best." she said as she looked at me. Hearing her words tears started pouring down my face as I jumped up from my bed and ran out the door I needed to go somewhere else I couldn't stay there.

I ran down the road and without thinking with what I was doing I ran towards Adams house I needed my boyfriend now and only him maybe Rocky as well but I definitely needed Adam. I was crying so hard that I didn't realize I was right in front of his house running up the driveway I knocked on the door hoping that it would be Adam who opened the door not his parents. It seemed fate wanted to be nice to me as Adam had been the one to open the door.

"Ashley... Ashley what's wrong?" his voice sounded so distant as I latched onto him for a hug burying my face into his shirt as he held me trying to calm me down but I was too upset to even think about calming down much less talking about what happened. Adam obviously realized this as he pulled me into his house where his mother had come into the hallway to see who it was and what was taking so long.

Spotting me she came over and pulled me out of Adams arms and into her own motherly embrace as she let me cry my heart out. I distantly heard her saying something to Adam about putting together the guest room as she led me into the kitchen where she gently pushed me down into a chair and got me some hot chocolate to drink. Placing the cup in front of me she sat down and rubbed my shoulder with her gentle motherly touch. Slowly I started to calm down not by much but slowly and surely I did. I soon felt Adams warm embrace as he wrapped his arms around me once again as returned from wherever he had been. I heard say something about calling the orphanage to let them now I was safe as she left the room to give us some alone time.

"Adam... They want to... to ssend me a-away"I managed to say through my tears as I buried my face in his shirt as he picked me up and sat down with me in his lap rocking me softly as I continued to cry.

"Shhh... are you sure" he asked me gently

"Yes... My caseworker came in my room and told me, her exact words were 'Ashley there is no easy way to say this but umm we have decided to send you to a new foster home in Reefside for the time being it is getting too crowded here and we feel it is for the best'. They are going to send me away and I'm not going to be able to see you or Rocky anymore."

"Don't worry we will figure something out, now cheer up and just maybe I can talk my parents into letting Rocky come over and we can do whatever you want." he said as he turned my head up towards his so I was looking into his eyes and ever so slowly our heads moved closer and closer until our lips touched for the first time in the two and a half years we have been together. The kiss was so full of our love that it reassured me in some way that even if we are separated we'll forever be together in our hearts until we are reunited. Our kiss held more then just love it had held a promise of the future.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I guess I was just thinking of how in less than half a year we are going to be separated again when you go off to college along with the others and I'll be alone again without you." I said to which he replied with a kiss just like our first so full of love but with a promise for forever in it.

"Does that help reassure you? Because trust me now that I found you I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. And don't you worry about being alone I was planning on staying in town and just doing community college if anything." he said as he rested his forehead against mine looking into my eyes as I looked into his.

"Hey were you two planning on joining us anytime soon?" Dang you Rocky can't you tell we were talking I mentally cursed him.

"Uhh yeah we're coming right now." I said as I turned to look at Rocky with a look that said he was in big trouble. To which he only replied by running off back to the lunch table. As we neared I distinctly saw Tanya and Kat slap him over the head. Reaching the table I high-fived Tanya and Kat than smacked Rocky myself.

"So Ashley have you told Adam your news yet?" Kat asked me once we settled down at the table.

"What news?" Adam asked as he stole a chip from Rocky's tray.

"Well there was a sign-up sheet for cheerleading try outs on the bulletin board near my locker and so I signed up to at least try." I told him as I relaxed in his arms stealing one of Rocky's chips as well.

"That's great Ash that means your dream is slowly becoming a reality. When are try outs I'll be sure to wait after for you that is if you know who allows it of course." he said placing a kiss on my cheek. 

"Tomorrow after school in the gym." I told him as I placed my feet on Jason's lap as I rested more comfortably in Adams arms.

"Yes finally something we can use to get rid of your energy!" Rocky exclaimed obviously happy to not have to be one of my outlets for energy.

"It's not a hundred percent I'll make the team Rocky remember that." I told him.

"Oh girl, of course you'll make the team" Tanya said as she reached across the table to pat my hand reassuringly.

"Thanks Tanya. You too Kat if you hadn't convinced me I probably wouldn't have signed up."

-

"You okay?" Adam asked me the next day after school.

"Yeah just nervous" I replied

"you will be just fine. I know it now get in there and show them what you are made of" he said as he pushed me towards the doors slightly.

My performance went flawlessly as they told me to go wait on the bleachers for the final decision. A few more people came in and tried some were sent over to the bleachers while others were sent back out obviously not what was being looked for. Finally the last person came and got sent out half way through their performance. The squad discussed the options of who to choose for an agonizingly long five minutes. Finally the squad broke apart as the captain and a few of the cheerleaders came to stand in front of the bleachers where fifteen of us were sat.

"All of you did exceedingly well but only one of you has what we are looking for. Ashley Hammond you are the newest member of AGH's cheerleading squad." The captain said as I heard a bunch of people groan in displeasure at the news while a few congratulated me.

Soon everyone had left and it was just me and the squad left as I was told of what was going to be expected of me as the new member of the squad. I was given my new cheer uniform and told to go try it on. I all but ran to the changing rooms to try it on before coming out in the perfectly fitting new cheer uniform. I heard a few whistles coming from the we boys on the team making me go completely red.

"Well what do you know a perfect fit. Well we will be seeing you tomorrow for practice and we will have a schedule of when and where our practices are made out for you." the captain said as she walked over and patted me on the back. "Now go home and get some rest you will need it, we will be seeing you tomorrow afternoon."

That was all she had to say in order to get me in motion running towards the door waving back at them smiling. I heard a few of them laugh softly as I opened the doors and ran into Adams waiting arms as he saw me coming.

"I made the team! " I exclaimed once I was in his arms.

"That's wonderful how about we go celebrate at the youth center. I'm paying" he told me as he smiled his charming smile.

"Of course let's go" I said pulling his arm towards the school doors laughing.

-

We walked into the youth center and almost instantly I was attacked by Kat and Tanya wanting to know everything as they dragged me towards the table we sat at my first day and a couple of other times. My only guess is that it was their normal table. Adam had gone to order our drinks leaving me alone with the others as they asked me how it went. Obviously they hadn't taken much notice to the fact that I was wearing my uniform still.

"before I answer your questions I have one my own. How do I look?" I said as I got up and spun around.

"Oh my god you have a uniform you made the team. That is wonderful and you look great, marvelous even." Kat exclaimed as she hugged me. One by one I got congratulatory hugs from everyone until Adam came back with our smoothies.

"one strawberry banana smoothie for the newest member of AGH's cheer squad" he said as he grinned and set our smoothies on the table and pulling me onto his lap as he sat down in the chair I had been just sitting in.

We sat there laughing happily as real friends would as I retold them stories from tryouts about some of the people that were there when there morphers beeped and they all got very serious all of a sudden and we all got up and went outside where Tommy answered his morpher talking to Zordon about whatever was going on before nodding to Adam who turned to me taking my wrist where my communicator was and pressed the center button. Instantly I felt the tingling feeling I felt on Monday when I first met Zordon and learned the secret of the power rangers. Before I knew it I couldn't see Adam anymore but instead now I saw Zordon, Billy, and Alpha all standing err... or floating if the same place as before.

"Congratulations Ashley on making the cheerleading team." Zordons booming voice rang through the chamber.

"Ai yi yi yi yi this is just absolutely wonderful congrats Ashley." Alpha said as he walked over towards me. Laughing I gave the little robot a hug.

"Thank you Zordon you too Alpha" I said smiling brightly at the both of them. "So what kind of monster are the rangers fighting today? Is it a big and ugly one?"

"Ashley all monsters are big and ugly." Billy said trying not to laugh " And it's the same one that tried attacking you in the park the other day."

"Oh yuck he was an ugly one." I said as I wandered over to Billy's side to see what he was doing exactly to find that it was a monitor showing the fight. Standing there watching the fight I was silently cheering for them in my head. Soon the monster disappeared again and the rangers were left to deal with those weird little minion like creatures. Obviously they weren't to hard to deal with because they were finished off within five minutes and next thing I knew everyone appeared in the power chamber and demorphed. Running over and giving them all hugs I noticed something was wrong with Jason he seemed overly tired or something I would have to have a talk with him. Putting that to the back of my head for the time being I just rejoiced in the fact that everyone was okay and in one piece.


	9. Whats wrong with Jason?

Whats wrong with Jason?

ASHLEYS POV

We left the command center after the rangers talked over the fight with Zordon. We got back to the youth center when Adams phone rang answering it he walked away a few feet to talk to whoever it was. Once he finished he came back over and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"That was my mom I have to go." he said kissing me again " do you want me to walk you home or do you want to stay with the others?"

"I think I might stay for awhile but I'll see you tomorrow right?" I asked

"Of course. If we don't meet up again on the way to school I meet you at your locker."

"Kay now go before your mom gets upset that you're late" I said smiling slightly at him as I gave him a hug before pulling away and pushing him towards the door laughing softly as I did so.

Walking back over to everyone else I noticed Jason was still kind of out of it considering Tommy and Rocky were sparring and he was normally right out there with them. Sitting down next to him I saw that Kat and Tanya had disappeared somewhere. Tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention I offered him a soft smile.

"Hey you ok?" I asked him

"Uhh yeah just a bit tired why?" he said responding to my smile and smiling back at me.

"Well you just seemed a little out of it especially after the fight because you were fine before the fight sparring with the others and now you are just sitting here looking out of it like something happened."

"I don't know I guess I feel a little weird but that's it I probably just pushed it too hard in the fight." he said as he turned more towards me laying his head on his arms.

"Maybe you should head home and rest you might just be in need of some sleep." I suggested

"Yeah I just might do that." he said as he gave me a soft hug before getting up and waving to Tommy and Rocky on the sparring mat before he headed towards the doors.

Heading over to the boys I noticed Tanya and Kat standing there watching them. Deciding I should ask them about Jason I asked them "Hey guys is Jason normally like this after a fight?"

"Like what?" Tanya asked me

"Well he seemed tired and out of it yet he was fine before the fight." I replied

"Well now that you mention it he has been seeming to be slightly tired lately not just after a fight but no not normally. He might just not be feeling good or something." Kat said trying to reassure me that nothing was wrong but still there was some sort of nagging feeling that this was not just some normal illness or not sleeping enough it was something more but what.

"Alright well you're probably right. I think I'm going go head home Donna's going to start wondering where I am and I have yet to tell her I made the team." I said giving them a hug good bye before waving to the boys and heading home myself. On the way home I couldn't stop thinking that there was something more behind whatever was making Jason feel tired all of a sudden. Was it something having to do with being a ranger? If so why wasn't anyone else having the same reaction they all have the same powers right? I'll have to talk with Zordon next time I have the chance maybe I might even go tonight if I can get away from Donna long enough.

"Donna I'm home" I call as I walk through the door.

"Dinner is almost ready come and help me set the table." she called back from the kitchen where I found her by the stove stirring something.

"So guess what?" I said as I walked over to the cupboard noticing how she hadn't turned around yet.

"What?" she asked as she grabbed something next to the stove to put in whatever she was making. Smelled like some sort of soup.

"I made the squad!" I squealed happily causing Donna to spin around and hug me with a huge smile on her face.

"Congrats Ashley I bet you did just marvelous. Now how about we celebrate over some homemade chicken noodle soup?" she said as she let me go. Ha I was right

"yum one of my favorites thanks!" I say as I grab two bowls and spoons and set them next to the stove so Donna can serve the soup and then I go find some crackers in the pantry to go with it and set those at the table as Donna brings over the bowls of steaming soup. We dig in chatting about everything and nothing. I bring my bowl over to the sink and then I get an idea telling Donna I'll be right back I run to my room and grab my phone that I mistakenly forgot to bring. Scrolling through my contacts I find Jason's number and call him remembering how he had mentioned something about his parents going out of town for the rest of the week.

"Hey Ash what's up?" he says as soon as he answers he sounds kind of groggy.

"Did I wake you up?" I ask.

"No I wasn't asleep almost but not quite. Is something wrong?"

"No but I remembered how you said you're parents we're out of town for the rest of the week and I thought I'd see if you had had dinner yet because Donna made some delicious soup and I know how you weren't feeling a hundred percent this afternoon and so I thought if you hadn't had anything to eat yet I might as well bring you something to eat." I said

"Breathe Ash." he said laughing softly " and yeah that would be great thanks"

"Alright I'll be there soon." I said as I hung up the phone. Quickly I got changed out of my cheer uniform I still had on and ran down the stairs. "Hey Donna is there some soup left?" I ask.

"Yes why?" she asked turning around.

"Well one of my friends isn't feeling so great and his parents are out of town so I wanted to bring him some soup if we had any left."

"Who?"

"Jason" I say simply

"Scott?" I nodded "well I guess so he's a nice boy tell him I hope he feels better soon." She said as she filled a thermos with some of the soup handing it to me I hug her before running out the door and to Jason's house. Which is surprisingly not that far from my house.

I get to the front door and before I can knock Jason has it open standing in front of me smiling softly before moving to let me in leading me towards the kitchen where I saw a bowl already placed at the table moving to sit at the table he sits down across from me.

"Thanks for doing this Ash you probably just saved me from a cooking disaster." he said as he accepted the thermos from me.

"Aww come on you can't be that bad of a cook." I say laughing.

"you're right I'm not as bad as Tommy but I am still bad!" he said laughing to which I roll my eyes.

"I was wondering something?" I ask suddenly

"And what might that be?" he said as he looked at me curiously.

"Well your powers they seem different from everyone else. Why is that?"

"Well at first I was the same I was once the red ranger before Tommy and Rocky but I gave them up and then I was selected by Trey from Triforia to hold these powers so no my powers are not the same they are from a different planet." he explained.

"Wait so if your powers are not the same as everyone else then could the reason you have been tired be coming from your powers?"

"Could be but I don't really think so. So you asked me a question now can I ask you one?" 

"Of course."

"How are you taking to all of this? I mean you suddenly get moved here where you meet up with your boyfriend and best friend and find out that they have been risking their lives as power rangers. Surely that has to be difficult to comprehend completely." Jason was looking at me quizzically as I tried to form an answer to his question in my head.

"Well it defiantly was a big shock not so much seeing Adam and Rocky again but more of them and the rest of you being power rangers that is kind of hard to completely wrap my head around but I think I am starting to realize that all of this is real and has been happening and I never even knew it." I finally answered. "Well I should probably head home it's already 7:00 Donna will start wondering where I am." I said standing up

"It's that late already? Wow guess time does fly!" he said chuckling as he stood up and walked me to the door "Thanks for the soup Ash and tell Donna it was good, for me."

"I will I promise. Bye Jase!"

"Bye Ash. See you tomorrow."

"Kay" I called from halfway down the driveway before jogging the rest of the way home. "Donna I'm back!" I yelled when I walked through the door heading to the kitchen to put the thermos in the sink.

"How was Jason, is he feeling any better?" she asks when I walk into the where she is watching the evening news while knitting what looked like a yellow scarf.

"Yeah he was just over tired probably, he was sparring quite intensely with the guys when I got to the youth center." I say as I play with the yarn from one of the baskets beside the couch.

"Well that's good to hear that he's not really sick while his parents aren't around."

"Yeah we'll I'm going to go finish what little homework I have left then call Dana I want to tell her the good news." I say as I head towards the stairs.

"Alright don't stay up too late talking Ashley."

"I won't, promise" I said as I disappeared up the stairs.


	10. JASON!

**Jason!**

**AN: Okay so don't get mad at me I know I know I haven't updated in forever but I have had a major writers block on this story but hey you guys this chapter is 14 pages long 5,456 words on Microsoft so the wait is worth it I guess.******

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers at all.******

ASHLEY'S POV

"Well congrats Ash, I told you you could do it."

"Thanks Day. Ya know you should try-out for the cheer-squad in Mariner Bay."

"I don't think so the whole tumbling and flipping idea is all you I can't really see me doing that kind of stuff."

"If you say so. Hey I gotta go talk to you some other time hopefully soon and maybe over break we can visit each other."

"Kay well talk to you soon and I'll talk to dad and see about visiting. Bye Ash"

"Bye Day." I say as I hang up. Looking at my homework I finish the last couple problems before putting everything away and laying back on my bed. I check the time and see that it is already nearly 10:00 and decide that if I'm going to put my plan in action of talking to Zordon tonight about Jason I'm going to have to wait until Donna goes to bed around 10:15. I lay there thinking about how I'm going to approach the situation and tell Zordon I get so lost in thought I didn't realize how late it had gotten until Donna poked her head in to say goodnight and that I need to go to bed soon. Telling her I would she slipped back out of the room and I sat and listened quietly as I heard her get ready for bed. Five minutes later I poked my head out of my room to see if her light was on and it wasn't so I closed my door again and moved out of way of the window and pressed the center button on my morpher letting the feeling of weightlessness take over my body as I teleported to the command center.

"Ai yi yi yi yi Ashley what are you doing here you should be in bed!" The little robot says scaring me half to death.

"Sorry alpha but I need to talk to Zordon it is important."

"What is wrong Ashley?" Zordons booming voice asks as it fills the command center.

"I think something may be wrong with Jason Zordon he seems to be very tired and it just doesn't seem normal. I was hoping you may have an explanation to it because I am really worried something may be terribly wrong." I say

"You may be on to something Ashley, I will look into it and see if I can figure something out now go home and get some rest you'll need it."

"Okay thanks Zordon I think I will take you up on that offer" I say smiling slightly up at Zordon.

"Goodnight Ashley and I promise I will keep a watch on Jason for you"

"Ai yi yi yi I will also help Ashley"

"Thank you, both of you, I've only just met all of them and I already can't imagine living without them. So thanks again" I say as I press the button again smiling as I let my body to numb with tingling.

JASONS POV

Sighing I lay in bed thinking, maybe Ashley was right maybe it is my powers doing this to me. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I try to settle in for some much needed sleep.

TIME SKIP 3RD PERSON POV

The rangers are fighting a long and tiring battle against prince gasket and his cogs when suddenly Jason starts to tire and is easily beaten by the cogs andthrown to the ground where prince gasket stands over him threatening him for the gold ranger powers.

ASHLEYS POV

"NO JASON!" I yell at the screen.

"Ai yi yi yi yi Ashley I'm sure he's fine" alpha said trying to comfort me in his little robotic way and billy wasn't here to help after his aging experiment went wrong. I had stopped watching the screen so I didn't know that everyone had teleported back until alphas robotic arms were replaced with the warm embrace of Adam my long time love.

"Hey Ash it's fine, I'm fine, just a little tired is all but I'm gonna be fine I promise." Jason said from where Tommy and Rocky sat him down.

Slipping out of Adams arms I made my way over to Jason and sat down next to him hugging him as I did "I don't want to lose another brother Jason please you have to be careful" I mumbled with my face buried into his chest. Almost losing Billy is still too fresh in my mind and then still losing him as he had to go to Aquitar and decided to stay there.

"Hey you are not going to lose me you hear me?" Jason said softly but still firmly as he hugged me tighter to his chest.

"JASON I WOULD STILL LIKE FOR ALPHA TO RUN SOME TEST TO JUST MAKE SURE IT IS NOTHING SERIOUS."

"Okay sure thing Zordon."

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

I walked into Ernie's with Adam, Jason and Tanya. I was feeling more reassured about Jason but not completely as I still felt there was something wrong but let it go for now as he seemed to be fine. So for now I was just content to be with my friends and boyfriend.

"So how is everything" Tommy asked as he approached us with Kat.

"All the tests were negative but Zordon said to still take it easy for a while just to be sure."

"Well thats great!" Kat said happily "I gotta go guys I have to get home but I'll see you all later okay?"

"Yeah uh hey Kat what are you doing tonight?" Tommy asked nervously

"Oh not much what are you doing?"

"Uh oh um nothing big. See you later?"

"Yea see you later" Kat said kinda sounding a little down.

"Bye Kat" Tanya and I both said as I let go of Adams hand as he and Jason walked over behind Tommy.

"Bye" Kat said turning around briefly as she walked out the door.

"Smooth one Casanova" Adam said from behind Tommy.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked

"You should've asked her out man." Jason said

"Me and Kat. I don't know guys I guess I just want the perfect date before I ask her you know"

"Aww Tommy that's soo sweet of you, you and Kat make such a cute couple!" I exclaimed happily.

At that moment Ernie burst into the room wearing hawaian styled clothes and carrying and arm full of colored leis. "Aloha" he shouted as he started handing out the colorful leis to people he passed and made his towards us giving each one us a lei.

"Hey Ernie how was Hawaii?" Tanya asked happily

"Oh it was amazing. In fact so amazing that I decided to bring a little back with me and throw a luau and everyone is invited" he said happily as he continued on his way.

"A luau that's perfect" Tommy exclaimed

A COUPLE DAYS LATER

Tommy and Rocky were on the training mats while Adam and I were sitting at the normal table. He was trying to help me with a few problems on my math worksheet I didn't understand but I kept getting easily distracted.

"Come on Ash last one 9+5x/2=4 what is the x?"

"Um okay so I subtract 9 from 4 which gives me -5. So 5x/2 has to equal -5 which means x has to be -2"I say

"Yep there your done with homework now was that so bad?"

"Yes it was horrendous I do not like math at all! Too many numbers!" I exclaim but then go silent as I see Tommy approach Kat out of the corner of my eye. "He's going to ask her Adam!" I say pointing happily towards the couple before watching intently trying to figure out what he's saying.

"Ashley it's not nice to eavesdrop." Adam said in a playful scolding tone while shaking his head slightly.

"I know I just want to know how he's gonna ask her" I say playfully slapping his arm

"Don't you have to go hunt down Tanya to get ready maybe you can get Kat to get ready with you guys and then maybe just maybe you might be able to get it out of her how he asked but no prying if she doesn't want to talk about it because maybe he'll chicken out again."

"Don't say that, I believe in Tommy, I think he can do this." I say pulling a face at Adam.

"I know I'm just saying there's a chance not likely that it will happen that way but still a chance"

"Okay... I love you but I have to go on a hunt for Tanya. Meet you at the beach club?"

"Yep and I love you more" he said as he pulled me down for a kiss.

"I love you most" I say as we pull apart "see you at five" and with that I grabbed my bag and started my search for Tanya. It wasn't hard she was actually right outside reading so quietly I snuck up and poked her making her shriek and drop her book.

"Ashley! You scared me!"

"That's what I do." I said smiling "so guess what?"

"I don't know what?" She said as she picked up her book and put it in her bag

"I think Tommy asked Kat."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Not a hundred percent, Adam wouldn't let me eavesdrop but he did give me the idea of dragging her to my place with us, I'm sure Donna has a pink dress in her boxes of clothes in the attic somewhere."

"Well what are we waiting for let's go get her. Her class must be over by now." She said as she grabbed my arm dragging me back into the youth center where Kat was just coming out of the changing room out of her ballet clothes. "Kat!"

"Hey Tanya hey Ash I thought you guys had left already."

"Nope we came to kidnap you to come get ready with us." I say "so let's get going I sure Donna is wondering where we are she's looking forward to meeting my friends other than Adam and Rocky."

"Alright alright, lead the way." Tanya said pushing me forward as we exited the building.

ASHLEY'S HOUSE

"Donna I'm back. Tanya and Kat are here too." I called out into the house as I entered. I could hear Donna laughing from somewhere upstairs so I lead the girls upstairs to find the ladder to the attic was down. "Here you guys can drop you're stuff in my room and then the fun shall begin." I said as I opened my bedroom door and let them in so we could put our bags down. "Come on I'm sure of it that Donna is in the attic which is where all the clothes are as well" with that I exited my room with both Tanya and Kat following as we carefully made our way up the ladder stairs into the attic.

"Well hello" Donna greeted as I popped up next to her as she was going through a box of what looked like some old scrap books.

"Hello " Tanya said smiling back at Donna

"Oh please just call me Donna you must be Tanya and you must be Kat oh is such a pleasure to finally meet you all Ashley talks about at dinner is you guys and of course the boys in your lives."

"Thank you for letting us come over and use some if your stuff for tonight." Kat said

"Oh it's no problem I'll probably never wear this stuff again so why not hand it down and let it get some use, right. Now let's see it's these boxes right here I think" Donna said as she pulled a couple boxes closer and pushed aside the box with the scrap books "ah ha... I thought it was so let's see what colors do you two like I know Ashley is gonna go for yellow."

"Oh uh yellow for me two please." Tanya said politely

"And pink for me" Kat said

"Alright two yellows and a pink I think I have those." Donna said as she dug through one of the two boxes effectively pulling out various shades of yellow and pink. "Take your pick girls and once you choose your dress we'll find you a matching lei"

We sorted through the pile putting a couple against us as we asked each other for opinions eventually we found the perfect dress for each of us I found a cute yellow dress that had green flower outlines all over it. Tanya had a white dress with yellow flowers almost completely covering it and Kat a purplish color dress with lots of pink flowers. With our dresses chosen we each took turns getting changed behind a curtain Donna had set up earlier. Once each of us had our dress on Donna opened the second box which had probably hundreds of realistic flowers and leis in it. Sorting through it she pulled out a lei that matched each of our dresses perfectly and a flower to go in our hair for Kat she had a pink lei and pink flower as well as a set of pink beads for Tanya a yellow lei and flower and white beads. While for me I got a yellow and white flowered lei with yellow beads and a yellow and white flower to match. By the time we were ready it was time to go meet the boys.

"You girls have fun tonight okay?"Donna said as she ushered us out the door.

"Okay Donna and thanks again for letting us use your stuff for tonight." Tanya said waving back at Donna as we walked down the street towards Kats house so Kat and Tanya could drop off their stuff before meeting the boys.

"So are both of you ready to party?" I asked as I started walking backwards in front of them as we neared the beach club.

"Oh yeah I am soo ready for this. Hey Kat I spy your date headed this way." Tanya said in a sing song voice.

"What! do I look okay is the flower in place?" She asked suddenly panicking

"You look fine marvoules even. Now get over there and go meet your date!" I say as I give her a push towards Tommy

"They are so cute together!" Tanya squealed once Kat was out of earshot.

"Yeah they are... Now come on I spy my own date" I say pulling her behind me by her arm as I made my way over to Jason, Adam and Rocky. As soon as the spotted us their mouths dropped open in shock.

"Wow you girls look amazing, but then again you always look amazing to me Ash." Adam said as he recovered first from the shock of seeing us in our dresses.

"Kiss up" Rocky said trying to cover it with a cough as he looked all around.

"Oh be quiet one day you'll be like that." Jason said as he thumped Rocky on the head playfully.

"Yeah Rocky give them this they've only had what 3 months together." Tanya said

"Yeah I know I just gotta pick on my little sis and best friend"

"You sure are strange but come on let's get going we don't want be the last ones there do we." Tanya said as she began pulling Jason and Rocky towards the entrance with me following suit walking with Adams arm around my shoulder.

We spotted Bulk and Skull dressed all weird doing some kind of dance "just what are you guys supposed to be" I say as we drew closer

"We are supposed to be Hawaiian warriors what do you think?" Skull replied

"Well maybe you should have done a little research first because your not even in the ballpark."

"I thought I said authentic you two everyone knows Hawaiians don't wear body paint and carry tomahawks. Go wash that stuff off" Ernie said as he and Emily walked towards us.

Laughing we made our way past them and found an open table near Kat and Tommy all was going well and Tanya, Emily and I dragged the boys up to do a hula dance. It wasn't until after when the hula dance finished that things started to go downhill I felt change in the air and when Ernie introduced the Hawaiian dancers cogs appeared instead. They started to attack the people in the area while Jason, Adam, Tommy, Rocky, Kat, Tanya and I helped everyone get away from the area so they could morph and once everyone was gone I teleported to the command center for safety while everything went down. I appeared in the command center just in time to be able to see the others morph into ranger form I held held breath when I saw prince gasket and his girlfriend appear. I got even more worried than I normally do when the rangers fight against them because one they were giant and two Jason was fighting the cogs by himself when he is supposed to be resting not fighting. In the background I hear Zordon and alpha talking but I'm not paying any attention to what they are saying as all I am focused on is making sure Jason doesn't get hurt, I mean yeah I'm worried about the others but they have each other and they are inside their zords. I don't look away or relax at all until Jason finished off the cogs and joined the others in the formation of the ultimate zord. Once Jason was with them everything was easy from there on, prince gasket and his girlfriend shrunk to normal size and disappeared.

THE NEXT DAY

Adam and I walked over to the counter in the youth center where Tanya, Rocky, and Jason all sat.

"Hey has anyone seen Kat and Tommy?" Adam asked

"No I haven't seen them all day" Jason replied and just at that minute Tommy and Kat walked in through the door together "Until now"

"Hey guys" Tommy greeted as they walked over to us together.

"What has you guys so happy?" Tanya asked

"Oh nothing Tommy and I just went to see a movie with no cogs sitting behind us throwing popcorn at us."

"Yep just a boring movie"

"Boring?"

"Not boring as in no fun boring as in no cogs." Tommy said to which everyone started laughing at him.

"Hey look who it is" I said as I saw two people namely Bulk and Skull come through the door wearing big overcoats, bandanas and hats.

"What's with the get up guys?" Adam asked

"Well we need a little help." Bulk said pulling his bandana down a little bit

"So the detectives need help?" Tanya said

"Well someone used ink instead of water color for our face paint and we were trying to use paint remover to get it off." Bulk said as he and Skull pulled down their bandanas and removed their hats showing their tribal markings from the luau the night before.

"You can't use paint remover to get rid of ink, ink has to wear off" Rocky said like it was the simplest thing ever, Bulk and skull got this funny face before Bulk turned and dragged Skull out of the youth center behind him.

THE NEXT DAY

3rd Person POV

Tommy was overseeing a couple of his students that were sparring while Adam was spotting another student who was stretching on the matts, as their student finished up Tommy looked around before making his way over to Adam who was also looking around.

"Shouldn't he be here by now?" Tommy asked

"I know it's not like him to miss a class" Adam said with a worried look on his face

"Maybe Emily knows something" Tommy said as Emily made her way over to the duo.

"Have you guys seen Jason he said he was going to show me some moves after his class was over?" Emily asked

"No uh he should be here soon though" Tommy replied

"Oh okay well when he gets here will you tell him I'm helping Ernie?"

"Yeah we will" Adam smiled

"Thanks" Emily said as she turned away to go find Ernie

IN A RANDOM FOREST

The gold ranger is seen running through the forest jumping over rocks and other obstacles in his way while a group of cogs are in hot pursuit. He gets behind a tree just as he is forcibly demorphed into his civilian clothes

"not the workout I had planned for today" Jason said as he tried to catch his breath as he was suddenly morphed back into the gold ranger. He continues on his run before coming to a dead end blocked by Rita and Zedd.

"You two that's all I need I right now"

"Well gold ranger you seem to be stuck between the preverbial rock and hard place. Not the best time to be going through an identity crisis" Zedd said mockingly as the gold ranger powers once again disappeared leaving Jason demorphed while surrounded by swarms of cogs and tengas as well as Zedd and Rita.

"Personally I like you better in red" Rita said mockingly

"Soon the gold ranger powers will be ours. Tengas attack"

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Jason said as he once again morphed and started fighting both tengas and cogs.

YOUTH CENTER

Tanya, Kat, and Ashley all enter the youth center laughing amongst themselves.

"Tommy Adam" Ashley called out to the two boys.

"Have you seen Jason?" Adam asked as Ashley wrapped herself in his arms not minding in the least that he was all sweaty from class

"No I thought he was teaching with you guys today" Tanya said with a worried look on her face

"So did we but he never showed up and he's not answering his communicator" Adam said

"Do you think it has something to do with the gold ranger powers?" Kat asked

"I hope not" Tommy sighed "I really hope not"

BACK IN THE FOREST

Remember Zeddie we can't let mondo get his hands on the gold ranger powers" Rita said "hey tin grin find your own party this one is ours. Hahahaha"

Suddenly a flash came from behind Jason and King mondo his Queen and sprocket all stood there. Thinking fast Jason rolled out of the way "this may just be the opening I was waiting for" he said to himself "I think they have forgotten about me. This is my chance" he said as mondo and Rita started arguing before sending there henchmen after each other. Jason took this chance and ran without being noticed.

YOUTH CENTER

"I don't like this" Tommy said as he walked back over towards the others just as Jason came in covered in dirt and collapsed

"JASON!" Ashley cried as she ran forward and gently cradled his head in her hands as the others knelt next to her with everyone else crowding around to see if Jason was alright.

"Is he alright Tommy?" Emily asked as she knelt down next to Tommy

"I don't know" Tommy replied

"Everyone give him some space. I should probably go call an ambulance" Ernie said as he broke up the crowd

"No don't I'm fine" Jason said

"Ernie's right Jason" Emily said

"No it's fine we've got him" Tommy said as he and the others started to help Jason up from the floor gently. "Come on let's get you some help" and with that Jason was helped out of the youth center by Adam and Tommy

COMMAND CENTER

ASHLEY'S POV

"Really guys I'm fine" Jason said as Alpha and Tommy hooked him up to a machine

"Look just relax and let Alpha do his job okay" I said as I ran my fingers through Jason's messy hair in a sisterly way like I used to do to Kelsey when we were little and still together.

"The energy analyzer is up alpha" Adam said from where he was standing working at a console

"Ai yi yi yi yi I wish billy was here" alpha said as he walked over to another control console.

"Your doing just fine Alpha" Zordon said

"Transmitting raw data to you right now Zordon" alpha said after a minute of typing Ina few things.

"This is not good it's just like Ashley predicted the gold ranger power is draining from Jason and with it his life force energy."

"Zordon we have to contact trey and have him come and take the powers back" Tommy said but I wasn't really paying attention I was trying my hardest not to cry in front of everyone

"I agree Tommy, alpha initiate contact with triforia right away." Zordon said as alpha made his way over to Adam as they both began to make contact with triforia together.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

"Zordon has trey been able to unite his three forms into one again?"

"At this time we are unsure Tommy"

"Zordon if trey hasn't there will be no way to transfer the power from Jason" Tanya said sadly

"He's laying so still is he alright?" Tommy asked

"Relax rangers he is all right just merely resting trying to keep up the balance of the powers and the powers of the universe can be very taxing on the human body." Just as he said this the room started shaking and three different colored beams appeared leaving behind three identical copies of the same person.

'This must be trey' I thought to myself

"It's good to see you again rangers" trey #1 said

"Unfortunately I have not been able to restore myself into one form able to obtain the powers again" trey #2 said

"Is there anything we can do to help trey Zordon" Adam asked

"There is only one way I know of but it could prove to be very dangerous."

"Well how does it work Zordon?" Kat asked

"An inter- planetary universal beam is used to create a positive energy flow between the planets Triforia, Aquitar, and Earth"

"The beam must be reflected off of the other two planets at a specific place in their orbit and return to earth in exact precision" trey #3 said

"But what about the side effects Zordon?" Kat asked

"It is a risk that can't be avoided, the alignment of the planets will only last for a short time. If the beam hits earth without hitting the gold staff at the right time the trey's and Jason could be destroyed" Zordon said and it was then after hearing this that I finally was beginning to lose my cool and had to hide my face in Adams chest to try not to burst into tears.

"Zordon at this point it doesn't look as if we have a choice, we have to do whatever it takes to save Jason and restore my powers" trey #2 said

"We have to do this for Jason" Adam said as he rubbed my back softly trying to calm me down

"I have established the coordinates where the beam will strike. Alpha will provide you with a map." Zordon said as Alpha walked over toward Tommy and handed him the map

"Alright let's get going then guys" Tommy said.

"Ash will you be alright to stay here?" Adam asked

"Yes now go if you want to get there in time" I said and watched as they all disappeared in flashes of light as they teleported out taking a deep breath I turned towards the console to set up a viewing screen like billy had taught me.

"Ai yi yi Ashley are you alright?" Alpha asked he must have seen my hands shaking as I typed into the console

"I'm fine alpha just worried about Jason" I sighed

OUT IN THE DESERT

3rd PERSON POV

"How you doing buddy?" Tommy asked

"I'm alright don't worry about me." Jason insisted as they kept walking unknowingly tripping an alam mondo had set.

"Hey look it's just up ahead guys" Tommy pointed ahead of them where a triangle was carved into the ground. They began to walk faster when out of no where something exploded right in front of them making them take a few steps back.

"Now what?" Adam asked as he looked around them

"Run" Tommy said and everyone ran for cover dodging the blasts and explosions from little air crafts piloted by cogs

"Jason we need the gold power staff!" Tanya said

"I don't know if I have enough left for it" Jason said but outstretched his arm anyways only to be blasted at by one of the cogs

"You have to try again it's the only way" Tommy said and so Jason tried again and succeeded in forming the golden power staff.

"Trey take your position in the triangle we'll hold them off" Tommy said as the ranger got into morphing formation while trey and Jason took off towards the triangle to get ready for the beam to hit. Once morphed the rangers began fighting against an army of cogs that appeared on the ground. Jason and the trey's were almost at the triangle when they were ambushed by a couple of cogs and were easily thrown to the ground but just as the cogs were about to attack the downed rangers a streak of blue appeared signaling the arrival of Rocky

"Hey, Zordon said you could use some help" Rocky said as he flipped two of the cogs onto the ground.

"Sorry to pull you away from martial arts camp man" Tommy said from nearby where he was fighting his own batch of cogs.

"No problem buddy" Rocky said

"Thanks" Tommy replied and continued to work his way through the cogs

POWER CHAMBER

"Prepare to fire the beam alpha the three planets are almost in alignment" Zordon said

"But Zordon they're surrounded by cogs what if they try to interfere?" Alpha asked

"That is a chance we have to take our window of opportunity is closing" Zordon replied and so alpha prepared and shot the beam out of the power chamber

BACK IN THE DESERT

Jason lifted the gold power staff just in time for the beam to hit it while the treys each lifted their hands towards the sky and within moment the three treys became one in morphed form.

"Yes my powers have been restored" trey said

"Guys it worked" Jason called out

"Good job Jason" Tommy said

Jason handed Trey his staff "my staff now I can do some good" trey said and jumped into battle with the others until king mondo appeared out of no where jumbo sized

"This is no good we have to call the zords" Tommy said

"There is no time, it's time fight fire with fire as you guys say on earth, everybody join hands and focus your energy" trey said as he put one hand out in front of him with everyone else putting their hands on top of his as they formed a circle "power of Triforia make us grow" trey shouted and each one of them suddenly grew to the size of King mondo prepared to fight which they did and both trey and Tommy finished off mondo while Jason stood on the ground cheering them on from behind a rock.

THE NEXT DAY AT ANGEL GROVE PARK

Jason was sitting alone by the lake just staring out at the water when Tommy approached him.

"Hey man how you doing?" Tommy asked as he crouched down next to him

"Alright I guess" Jason replied not really looking at Tommy

"Hey I know how you feel it's tough giving up your powers"

"It sure is buddy it sure is" Jason agreed

"So what now?"

"Well one things for sure I sure will have a lot of free time on my hands"

"Yeah you know now matter what happens we'll always be friends."

"Yeah I know" Jason said as he and Tommy did a secret handshake "and things can't be too bad" he finished as he watched Emily walk along the edge of the lake.

"Yeah things could be a lot worse" Tommy agreed

"Later bro" Jason said

"See you man" Tommy replied as Jason walked away and met up with Emily wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Is Jason okay?" Kat asked as she approached Tommy from behind

"Yeah he is, hey there is more to life than saving the world right?"

"Yeah I can agree to that." Kat said and together the two of them walked off hand in hand to go meet up with the others at the youth center.

**AN: Okay so I am probably going to do a big time skip forward because I have major writers block and hopefully it won't take me half as long to update next time but I am not making any promises ****  
><strong> 


	11. New Blue!

**New Blue!**

**AUTHORS NOTE: I am soooooooo very sorry for the late update and no I have not forgotten this story or my other story it's just hard to find time to write during the school year but even on vacations I have a hard time writing because I get all these wonderful ideas in my head but I can never put them on paper so once again I'm sorry. Oh and a bit of a time skip here but not too much. ENJOY**

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers Saban does

ASHLEYS POV

I was helping set up chairs as I watched the boys practicing in the ring for the tournament coming up when I got that feeling something was going to happen. Turning towards the stairs I went to go run down and tell the boys to be careful when I saw Rocky fall over the guard bars and hit the ground hard. I ran as fast as I could when he didn't move. Dropping to the ground next to him I let my small amount of medical knowledge I had from taking care of Kelsey and learning from Dana come forward as I held his head steadily in place so he wouldn't move too much if he had a neck or spinal injury.

I heard a group of gasp and cries for Rocky from behind me and saw Kat and Tanya had arrived with the kids from the orphanage. One boy stuck out of the group and I instantly knew it was Justin a boy Rocky talked about a lot from his time volunteering at the orphanage. Sighing I turned my attention back to Rocky who was coming to and in a serious amount of pain, paying complete attention to him and only him as I talked soothingly to him trying to calm him down and keep him still until the ambulance got here. Adam knelt next to me putting an arm around my shoulders giving me his support to hold strong and not break down in tears as I wanted to at seeing my best friend, my brother, and my protector lying on the ground in pain. Time seemed to fly by as the ambulance arrived and the paramedics worked carefully but quickly at getting Rocky stabilized on the backboard with a neck brace and moving to get him into the ambulance.

"Ashley" it was faint but even over the noise of everyone talking I heard Rocky. Moving quickly I walked alongside the stretcher as the paramedics wheeled it to the ambulance talking softly to my brother giving him my strength to stay strong through his ordeal.

"Are you family?" One of the paramedics asked

"No I'm his best friend" I said not looking up at the paramedic

"I see I'm sorry but only family can ride in with the patient" had replied

"Please sir she's like the sister I never had. I don't want to be alone" Rocky said through pained gasps.

I saw the two paramedics share a glance before nodding and the other one who had not spoken said "alright but if anyone questions you are his sister no questions asked alright?"

"Yes sir. I promise" I said smiling at Rocky before turning to Adam and Tommy who had followed behind us to let them know I was riding in with Rocky before climbing into the ambulance after they loaded Rocky in and secured the stretcher sitting on the bench near his head so he could see me without straining too much and I could gently run my fingers through his short hair soothingly keeping his mind off of the pain.

"You did the right thing in stabilizing his neck young miss" one of the paramedics said breaking the silence in the ambulance. "Not many people would know to stabilize a possible neck injury without causing unneeded pain."

"You learn a lot when taking care of a younger sibling for half your life and having a friend interested in nothing but medicine." I said looking up at the paramedic with a slight smile on my face until the ambulance accidentally hit a bump making Rocky groan in pain again. I returned my complete attention to my brother humming one of his favorite songs softly in order to get him to focus entirely on my voice instead of his pain. I continued to hum his song over and over again until we got to the hospital and he was wheeled away and I was led away by a nurse to the waiting room until further news. I decided to call his parents, who were away on a business trip, to let them know what had happened and promised to call back later when I had more news. It was a while but eventually the nurse that brought me to the waiting room told me I could go see my brother and that he had been moved up to the third floor.

Following the nurses directions I found Rocky's room with no problem. He was in his bed half awake and half asleep do to the pain medication he was given. I smiled as I brushed his short hair away from his forehead placing a kiss on his forehead in a sisterly fashion. I sang a little bit of his song but not much and just sat there talking to him about everything and nothing until I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket from a call.

"You got Ashley." I said because I didn't check the caller id.

"Ash its Adam how is he?" My boyfriend's voice said

"He's asleep right now. Where are you guys?"

"Down at the gift shop. The girls wanted to get him something."

"Alright I'll be right down I kinda want to get him some flowers anyway" I said

"Okay see you in a few" he said and hung up

I stood up from my perch by Rocky's side and gave another kiss on the forehead before telling him I'd be right back and headed towards the door. Once I was out of his room I took a deep breath and went down to meet up with the others at the gift shop. Once there I looked around and spotted everyone over by the balloons. I went over to them to let them know I was there and Adam immediately pulled me into a hug where I just let loose and lost it breaking down in tears crying into his shirt as he lead me over to a bench to sit down as he held me gently. I must have sat crying there for at least half an hour because when I looked up with red eyes everyone was there with balloons of all the ranger colors and Kat had a blue vase shaped like a teddy bear that had a green and yellow ribbon tied around the neck filled with red pink and yellow flowers. Tanya handed me a tissue then handed her balloons to Adam pulling me into the bathroom along with Kat, who had handed off her stuff to Tommy and set the vase on the bench where I was sitting, to wash my face a little bit and rid me of all evidence that I had been crying. After about five minutes I was deemed tear free and we left the bathroom where I saw that Adam was now holding some green balloons as well as Tanya's yellow balloons. As the girls recollected their balloons Tanya picked up the vase and handed it to me.

"Thanks guys" I said smiling gratefully at them for getting me the flowers I had wanted to brighten up Rocky's room.

"No problem Ash you would have done it for any of us if we were in your place" Tanya assured me "Now I think we have an injured blue to go see, don't you agree guys?"

"Yeah come on he's on the third floor" I said as grabbed Adams hand and held onto it as I lead the way up to Rocky's room. I walked in first and spotted a shoe briefly as it disappeared under the sheet but something told me not to mention it to the others, so I just ignored it and saw that Rocky was awake this time around when we entered.

"Hey bro how you feeling?" Adam asked

"Eh I feel okay but this medicine they give you here is something else. I don't even feel the littlest amount of pain" Rocky said happily

"Yeah and I bet it will only be a matter of time before you are hitting on all the pretty young nurses coming in right?" I said

"Oh yeah, that's how I roll you know." Rocky said with his impish grin happily

"Oh we know all right man" Tommy joked "we know"

"So are those balloons and flowers for me or is there another injured ranger somewhere in this hospital?" Rocky said with his joking nature

"Same old Rocky. You know if you weren't injured I would probably slap upside the head but since you are I'm gonna have to settle for annoying you" I said as I settled down next to him and started poking his shoulder with him occasionally swatting at my hand. No one said anything we just sat there laughing amongst ourselves until their morphers beeped signaling Zordon.

"Rangers you must get to the power chamber immediately" Zordons voice boomed over the communicator.

"We're on it Zordon" Tommy answered "Ashley are you staying?"

"Yeah I'm needed here more than at the power chamber" I said

"Alright then see both of you when we get back" Tommy said as they all teleported out of the room.

"Guess I should call your parents back. Huh?" I asked looking at him.

"You didn't call them did you?" I nodded sadly at him

"I did, when I was waiting for news, when they first brought you in. Before you give me the big speech of how your mom is going to be worrying like crazy now, let me explain. I think your parents would rather get the phone call from a friend then a random nurse or something okay?"

"Yeah I guess you're right but I still don't like the fact that my mom is probably worrying like crazy and wanting to leave her meeting early just to be here."

"Hey stop worrying I'm calling right now and you can assure her yourself that you are fine okay?" I asked

"Okay"

"Ashley how is he?" His mom said as she picked up on the first ring

"He's better not in much pain right now but he is quite medicated he is actually awake right now so I'm gonna let you talk to him and then I'll answer any questions about what happened exactly as best I can" I say and hand the phone to Rocky

"Mom?" He said hesitantly

...

"no mom, I'm fine I promise, the doc said it wasn't as serious as it could have been"

...

"No mom, you don't have to do that. You'll be home the day after tomorrow."

...

"I'll be fine, the doc said I can get out of here sometime tomorrow as long as I'm not in a lot of pain"

...

"I know I shouldn't be alone at home after just getting out of the hospital"

...

"I'll ask, I'm not sure." Rocky said as he took the phone away from his ear and looked at me "Hey Ash, mom doesn't want me to be home alone do you think Donna would let me stay at your place until my parents get home?"

"Not sure but I'll ask okay? You keep talking to your mom I'll go call Donna and ask" I say as I got up and headed to the door as Rocky nodded thanking me.

Once in the hallway I headed towards the nurses' station to find where the nearest pay phone was. The nurse filing papers at the desk pointed me around the corner and said there was a wall of pay phones. I thanked her and headed towards where she pointed me taking a few quarters out of my pocket and inserted them into the nearest phone dialing Donna's cell in case she wasn't home.

"This is Donna, whose calling?" She asked

"Donna, it's Ashley, I'm at the hospital with Rocky, I'll explain fully when I get home but would it be possible for him to come over to our place when he gets discharged tomorrow?" I asked

"Well where are his parents, do they know?"

"Yes they know he is talking to his mom right now on my cell phone and his parents are on a business trip until the day after tomorrow and Rocky doesn't want them to leave early just for this because he says it's not serious, but his mom still doesn't want him to be alone right after getting out of the hospital."

"Well in that case I guess so do you know when he will be released tomorrow?"

"No not yet but hopefully I'll know before I leave to head home."

"Well when you are ready to come home text me and I'll come get you it's a long walk otherwise, alright?"

"Kay, I'll see you then, I need to get back to Rocky"

"Alright, bye Ashley"

"Bye Donna" I said and hung up the phone before heading back to Rocky's room. I nodded to him as I entered that it was alright and to tell his mom that he could stay with Donna and I for a night.

"Mom Ash says Donna said it was alright that I stay with them till you and dad get home" Rocky said

...

"Okay mom I'm getting kind of tired I'll talk to you soon okay?"

...

"Love you too mom, bye." He said and hung up

"I guess you explained what happened then?" I say

"Yeah I know about as much as you so what you would have told her wouldn't have been much different than my version." He said

"I guess you're right oh and remember we are posing as biological siblings okay?"

"Yep that much I remember from the ride as well as your singing, you need to sing more, you know that?" He said

"I don't know it's not my thing really at least not in front of people"

"Whatever Ash, whatever you say" he said and then we kind of just let the silence sit there for a moment and all of a sudden there was a bump and you could hear someone say ouch from what sounded like underneath us and I instantly remembered the foot I saw disappearing under the bed.

"Whose there?" Rocky asked and Justin crawled out from under the bed.

"You're the power rangers?" Was the first thing out of his mouth and both Rocky and I looked at each other like uh oh.

"No Justin we are not the power rangers at least I'm not, I just now about them. Rocky was but is out of commission right now." I said after a moment "you can't tell anyone"

"I won't, I promise" he said "what's it like being a power ranger?" He directed towards Rocky.

Rocky and I shared a glance before I leaned into whisper in Rocky's ear "send him in your place I know I heard Zordon say something about new powers so there is no big power transfer or whatever is done"

"He's too young, I can't send him out in that kind of danger" he whispered back

"Rocky trust me on this, this is his destiny if not now then it would happen sometime and sometime soon. The team needs a blue and he's the only available person." I whisper back and he sighs but nods

"I don't like it but you're right why do you have to be right all the time?" He said aloud this time.

"Because I'm awesome that's why. I'll take him to the power chamber myself alright? You just rest."

"Okay but don't take too long it will be suspicious if you aren't here when the doctor comes around"

"Yep I know. Come on Justin time for you to go meet someone" I say as grab ahold of his hand and press the button on my communicator. The feeling of weightlessness overtakes us as we disappear in a beam of light.

"Welcome Justin!" Zordon's booming voice filled the command center making Justin jump and look around even more confusion then before.

"Relax Justin, it's just Zordon. And don't worry I had close to the same reaction you did when I first met him." I said as I stood behind him with my hands on his shoulders

"Ai yi yi yi yi a new friend how wonderful" Justin spun around in confusion again as alpha came out from wherever he was

"And that's Alpha. He's a big robotic teddy bear." I told Justin

"What's going on?" Justin asked nervously

"You have uncovered the secret of the power rangers just as Ashley did, but you have been chosen by Rocky to take his place as the new blue turbo ranger." Zordon said "do you accept the responsibility as a power ranger and promise to follow these three rules: Never escalate a fight, don't use your powers for personal gain, and to keep the secret if the power rangers a secret."

"I accept Zordon" Justin said with not an ounce of nervousness in his voice.

"Very well then follow alpha and he will lead you to your destiny as a power ranger. And Ashley I do believe you need to get back to your brother." I swear I could almost detect laughter in his voice as he directed the last part to me.

"You will do great Justin just remember to listen to the others it will help you out in the long run but other than that you will be a great blue ranger. Make Rocky proud" I said as I teleported out of the command center and back into Rocky's hospital room, and just in time too because not a moment after I got settled back in next to my 'brother' did the doctor come in to check him over and give the final assessment on when he could leave.

"Well according to your chart you haven't been complaining of any pain, how do you feel now young man?" The doctor asked

"I feel great just a little sore but nothing major."

"I see and it says that you are 18 so you can discharge yourself. Well I don't see any reason why you can go home first thing in the morning say 10:00 unless you have any changes during the night but with these types of injuries it is unlikely. And for you young miss visiting hours are over in 30 minutes okay?"

"Yes sir" I replied

"Good I'll see you first thing in the morning then ." The doctor said as he turned and walked out of the room.

"I guess I better text Donna to come get me then huh?" I asked

"Probably be a good idea. Do you know what time it is?" He asked

"Um one second let me finish texting Donna then I'll check." I said "it is 7:00" I said after a moment.

"Ugh I'm going to have too much time on my hands in a room all by myself." He groaned

"Read a couple magazines I'm sure the nurses have a bunch you can read somewhere. Do you want me ask as I'm leaving?"

"Would you that would be amazing not as good as having someone to talk to would be better but reading is still productive right?" He asked

"Yep I'll go ask and then I'm heading out most likely Donna will be waiting once I get to the parking lot."

"Alright, see you tomorrow Ash."

"Of course, see you then." I smiled at him giving him a small kiss on the forehead before leaving. I stopped by the nurse's desk on my way out again to ask for some magazines for Rocky and the nurse said she would get someone to bring him some soon. I thanked her and left for the elevator to go to the first floor so I could go home for the night. As expected I saw Donna's car was already there in a 10 minute parking spot.

"So you said you would tell me what happened?" Donna said questioningly as I opened the car door and got in.

"It was horrible I have never seen him in that much pain and I don't ever want to see anyone in that much pain ever again. He flew right over the safety bar and hit the floor it knocked him unconscious for a couple minutes and all the kids from the orphanage saw what happened. I don't think any of them will ever forget what they saw and today was supposed to be all about them." I said sadly as I looked out the window at the world passing by that had no idea of whatever danger was out there that the rest of my friends were fighting.

"And where are the others? I was expecting to see Adam there at least." Donna asked

"They had to go back and finish cleanup from the tournament that didn't happen. I think they are going to try to get it rescheduled to another day if they find someone to take Rocky's place." I sighed

"Well what about Jason? Can't he do it?"

"No he went out of town to meet up with an old friend who was in the area. He's not supposed to be back until sometime next week with it being summer vacation already for the seniors and I think they want to do it as soon as possible so everyone else that came to participate will still be in the area hopefully." I said as I turned away from the window getting too depressed at thinking up scenarios that my friends could be facing.

"Well as soon as we get home I think we need to get the place cleaned up a bit seeing as we are breaking your friend out of the hospital. It will probably be hard for him to climb stairs so I'm going to suggest that we bring the cot out of the back room and bring it into the living room. Does that sound good to you, and then I guess the two of you can camp out downstairs since I trust you not to do anything..."

"DONNA... He's like my brother and even if he wasn't I'm with Adam and I hope to always be with him and no I do not need the TALK I got that years ago from Karen." I said

"Alright alright ... I said I trust you and I've never had any reason not to especially when it comes to boys."

"Ugh can we please change the topic. How about summer vacation I was kind of hoping that maybe I could have a friend come stay with us or maybe even go stay with her?"

"Dana?"

"Yea how did you know?"

"Well she is the only other friend you talk about other than the ones here. Well we'll see, talk to Dana and see what would work best for her parents and then I'll talk to them and we'll make the final decision but I see no harm in the matter in fact I'd be more than happy to let you spend time with your friends."

"Thanks Donna you're the best, oh and umm it's not parents for her it's just her dad her mom died when she was very little."

"The poor girl she must have a hard time not having a female figure to look up to."

"She does sometimes but then she remembers that at least she has her dad unlike me and all lot of other kids around the world."

"Well that is definitely a way to look at life, always on the bright side."

"Yep she sure is one of a kind"

"And so are you Ashley not many foster kids I've had are as happy with their life like you are. You could be all depressed and stuff but instead you choose to make the most out of your situation."

"Thanks Donna not many people are nice to me like you have been so it is much easier here to make the best out of my situation here than it was in some of the other towns I was in" by this time we were pulling into the driveway and I was more than ready to get out and stretch my legs after that car ride and my day spent sitting.

"Now then let's work on getting that cot downstairs and some padding for the chairs outside on the back porch."

"You got it, do you want me to start with the chairs and then come up and help with the cot?"

"Actually how about you eat dinner first cause if I'm correct you probably haven't eaten anything since breakfast, right?"

"Yeah I guess food just wasn't top on my list of priorities today."

"I thought so, you go get changed I'll go make you a sandwich, deal?"

"Deal." I said as I turned and ran towards the stairs. Running into my room I got changed into black workout shorts and a yellow tank top that had flowers decorating the bottom edge happy to be out of my jeans before running down to the kitchen where Donna was just finishing up a grilled cheese sandwich for me. Grabbing a glass from the cupboard I poured myself a glass of milk before sitting down at the table with the sandwich in front of me.

"I'm going to go make sure there are no boxes in the way of the cot so once your done come upstairs and we can work on getting that monster down here okay?" Donna said as she headed towards the stairs

"Okay I'll be up in a minute."

"Take your time, don't rush yourself, okay?"

"Yep" I said as I took out my phone once she had disappeared up the stairs. I opened my pictures and found on of me an Adam that Rocky had taken when he stole my phone. "Where are you?... Are you safe?... What about everyone else? Are they safe? Did Justin find you? How is he?" I whispered this to myself. I always worried about them when they were at battle but this time I have no idea where they were and I couldn't be in the power chamber watching to make sure they were safe. Sighing I put away my phone and finished my sandwich so I could help Donna get that cot downstairs.

"Just in time Ashley I just got all these boxes moved to the side so now let's strategize do you want to be in front and guide the bed down?"

"Sure" I said as I tried to hide my sadness from Donna.

"Okay what's wrong, are you worried about Rocky or is there something else going on I need to know about?"

"Nothing's wrong I promise. I guess I'm just tired from everything today." I said hoping she would buy the lie.

"If you're sure but know you can talk to me Ashley that's what I'm here for, okay?"

"Yep now how about we try to get this thing down stairs."

"Sounds like an ideal plan to me. Ready?"

"Ready" I said and without much struggle we got the cot out of the room but the tricky part was getting it downstairs without any injuries to us or the cot, but we managed and once it was downstairs I ran back up to the linen closet to get some sheets, pillowcases and a lightweight blanket which was ironically blue. With those in tow I then went to the guest room and grabbed the pillows off the bed. I replaced the pillow cases so I could throw the old ones in the laundry chute by the upstairs bathroom as I went by. Coming back downstairs I found that Donna already had the bed set out, and could hear her on the back porch getting the chair pillows out for tomorrow, so I started to make the bed and finished at the same time as Donna.

"Okay well I guess that's that. How about you get ready for bed early you had a pretty stressful day and another one ahead."

"I think I may take you up on that but before I do I might call Dana."

"Sounds good but not too late we need to be ready to get the hospital early."

"Okay, see you in the morning Donna."

"See you in the morning." Donna replied and with that I took off up the stairs and into my room. By this time it was close to 9 so I hoped Dana would still be awake. Punching in her number I counted the rings and was just about to hang up when a breathless Dana answered the phone.

"Hey Ash... Sorry I didn't answer right away I was cleaning my room and I seemed to have misplaced my phone in the black hole under my bed."

"It's okay. So you still haven't gotten that mess under there cleaned up?" I teased

"Well I did but then stuff just got piled back up under there and I'm going to tackle that again tomorrow. So how are things with you girly?"

"Wow change of subject much?"

"Yeah sorry, but you haven't answered my question."

"Well to be honest today wasn't the best... Rocky got hurt pretty badly he fell over the edge of the ring during the teams practice before the tournament. He was knocked unconscious and in some serious pain when he came to."

"Is he alright though, did you do like I taught you and stabilize his neck as a precaution?"

"He is fine and yes I did. The paramedics even complemented me for knowing just what to do."

"Well good I'm glad he is fine and that I managed to get something through that thick skull of yours! You are almost impossible to teach!"

"Hey don't be hating me just cause I'm energetic."

"Oh trust me I'm not I'm glad it's you with the energy not me I don't think dad could handle it if I was as crazy as you!"

"Yeah yeah yeah you're just saying that cause you don't know how awesome it is to have endless amounts of energy."

"Uh huh, I'm sure it is awesome to have the energy, I sure could use it with cleaning my room."

"Okay whatever you say. Hey I have to go soon, Donna wants me up early so we can go pick up Rocky from the hospital. But um I called to tell you Donna said as long as it's okay with your dad it's okay with her for us to hang out this summer!"

"Sweet okay I'll ask dad in the morning. I think he already went to bed already, but umm do you wanna try to come here or I go there?"

"You come here probably so you can meet everyone and I can give you the grand tour of Angel grove. That and I have cheer practice a couple times over the summer." I ended the last part kind of sheepishly

"By a couple how often do you mean?" Dana asked skeptically

"Once a week unless we are told otherwise."

"Well that wouldn't be too bad I guess, and if I get to be friends with your new friends I could hang out with them for however long you are at practice."

"Yep and don't worry I know they will love you just like I do, your just awesome like that."

"I hope so, I don't exactly make friends that easily." Dana said sounding kind of sad

"Hey you made friends with me so you will definitely make friends with them." I said sounding confident in myself

"Oh don't get a big ego, you're not that hard to get along with the only thing that pushes people away is the fear of you leaving."

"And my energy." I laughed this part

"Okay maybe a little of that too." She started laughing as well. "So do you want dad to call Donnas house phone when he has made his decision?"

"Uhh... Yeah that may be best. You still have the number right?"

"Yep. Well I'll let you go, you need to sleep missy. Dad will probably call sometime tomorrow to talk to Donna."

"Kay... Night Day."

"Night Ash." She said and with that I hung up and finished getting into bed. After plugging my phone into my charger and setting it on my bedside table I made sure my alarm clock was set for 7:30 and finally I shut my light off settling in for a restless night no doubt.

I was correct it was around midnight when I woke up for the first time. I had had a nightmare of what happened today only Rocky was in worse condition than he really was. The second time I woke up it was about 3:00 in the morning and I had a horrible nightmare of Adam and everyone else being seriously injured or in Adams case killed. I finally decided after about 10 minutes of staring at my wall after the second nightmare that I wasn't going to fall back asleep so I turned on my light and pulled out my diary and began to write about my day. I wrote about everything what really happened, my dreams, and how worried I was and still am. I just kept writing until around 6:30 when I finally called it quits and turned off my alarm clock and headed downstairs to the living room to watch some TV. I was still tired so I curled up on the cot as I watched some of the early morning cartoons. I must have fallen back asleep because next thing I knew Donna was waking me up. Looking around I saw that it was 8:30 almost time to go get Rocky.

"Couldn't sleep Ashley?" Donna asked once I was sitting up straight

"No I kept having these horrible nightmares" I said

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really I kind of just want to forget about it altogether."

"I understand and I'm not going to force you to talk but if you ever want to talk about it I'm always all ears."

"Thanks Donna really. I think I'm going to go get dressed, I'll be right back" I said as I pulled myself up from the bed and made my way to the stairs.

"Okay I'll go get breakfast ready for us and then we can go jailbreak Rocky" Donna called after me

"Sounds like a plan... Should we swing by his house so he can have some clean clothes?"

"Yes I was planning on it, you know where the DeSantos keep their extra key right?"

"Yep like always it's in the plant by the door."

"Alright go get changed so we can leave as soon as we have breakfast it's already 8:30 and if we want to get there before he is discharged we should leave within the next 15 to 20 minutes so you have time to grab him some clothes."

Fifteen minutes later I was changed, eaten breakfast and was on my way out to the car where Donna already was. The drive to Rocky's house was silent and as soon as the car stopped I was out of the car and headed towards the front door to get the spare key when my cell rang. Seeing Adams number I answered as fast as I could while getting the key into the lock.

"Adam! What happened is everyone okay? Did Justin find you?" I asked in one breath as I held the phone between my shoulder and my ear so I could have both hands free to grab the stuff Rocky needs.

"Calm down Ash everyone's fine for the most part just minor bruising and such."

"What do you mean my minor bruising and such? Adam Park you better tell me what happened right this instant!" I exclaimed as I entered Rocky's bedroom and went to his closet where he had a couple extra bags, I grabbed one and grabbed the essentials from his dresser drawers.

"It might be better to tell you in person so you can fuss over us all you want but for right now I'm just saying we are all in one piece and yes Justin did find us, he did pretty good for his first time as well. You should be proud, you helped pick quite the new blue."

"Good and fine if you must tell me everything tomorrow at school when you fill Rocky in at the graduation preparation because I can already tell you I'm going to have my hands full with him today so there will be no way that he will miss the preparations."

"Why not today?"

"Because today you are going to be resting. I can only imagine that you are tired and I'm sure your parents are wondering where you were so you better have some explanation. And also I can only deal with one tired, injured or just plain cranky ranger at a time and I have a feeling Rocky will be all three of those things, so spare you girlfriend and get some rest, okay? You can call me later after you have slept some and hopefully I will be with Rocky we can talk then."

"Alright, you win again. How do you always do that?"

"Do what?" I asked as I entered the bathroom and grabbed Rocky's toothbrush toothpaste and a comb

"Persuade people to do the things you want them to do."

"I don't know guess it's just my awesome ability. Get some sleep I gotta get back out to Donna she's waiting on me to get some of Rocky's clothes for him."

"Oh I bet he's going to love that, having had his little sister to through his clothes."

"Yeah well he will have to deal cause there is no way I will let him wear what he wore yesterday again today and tomorrow and no, before you say it, he wouldn't be able to wear my clothes I'm half his size so I doubt that he could even get one of my stretchable tank tops on."

"I don't even want to think about that. Tell him that we hope he is feeling better and we will see him tomorrow."

"Will do. Love you Adam."

"Love you too. See you later"

"Kay." I hung up the phone just before I was about to walk out the door, so I took a deep breath to prepare myself for a day full of surprises knowing Rocky.

**AUTHORS NOTE: It's done…. Finally…. Soooo once again I'm sorry for the long wait I hope this was a good chapter to make up for it but if it wasn't god news is I have the next chapter started so hopefully it won't be a long wait for that chapter. But that being said the next time I update will probably be for my other story Samurai Mia's Life, if you haven't read it yet check it out and let me know what you think and please review I like reading your reviews guys it helps me come up with ideas when you give me your input. Until next time, stay classy and keep reading**


End file.
